Age of Apocalymon
by Mizuhashi Kazuma
Summary: Sequel to Power to Purify Darkness. After Davis's sacrifice?, the DD and remaining Tamers fight against Apocalymon in the Southern Quadrant. Plsread and review. More focus on Tamers. Chp24: UlForceveedramon is back!
1. Just in the nick of time

_**Age of Apocalymon**_

_**Sequel to **_

_**The Power to Purify Darkness**_

**CourageXXX: Let me introduce the characters just in case somebody is lost.**

**Tai Kamiya**

**Matt Ishida**

**Sora Takenouchi**

**Izzy Izumi**

**Joe Kido**

**Mimi Tachikawa**

**Willis**

**T.K. Takaishi**

**Kari Kamiya**

**Yolei Inoue**

**Cody Hida**

**Ken Ichijouji**

**Takato Matsuda**

**Ryo Akiyama**

**Kenta Kitagawa**

**Suzie Wong**

**Alice McCoy**

**Davis Motomiya (Dead?!)**

**Apocalymon army lords**

**Apocalymon**

**Henry Wong**

**Jeri Katou**

**Rika Nonaka**

**Kazu Shioda**

_**Last time on the Power to Purify Darkness**_

_**Davis sacrificed himself to purify Tai and the original digidestineds. He gave his last words to Kari and…. I don't know what happened to him. Anyways, all the digidestineds (DD) went to the portal and assist the Tamers in an epic battle where not everybody will survive.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Just in the nick of time**

Dobermon battles against the dark lord. Apocalymon was laughing all the way. Alice realized Apocalymon was toying with them. She brought out her D-Arc.

CARD-SLASH!!! POWER CHARGER!!!

Dobermon was empowered by the card and gets ready to attack but Apocalymon knew better than to hesitate. He quickly launched one of his claws and absorbed Dobermon's power. Alice watched on as she sees her partner suffering.

"DOBERMON, get out of there."

"Arggh! I'm trying… but it's no use. Goodbye, Alice."

"No! I can't stand it if I lose you again!"

Gallantmon decided he could not stand it any longer. He raised his sword and flew right at Apocalymon.

"Foolish, hazard. You think you can face me alone?"

"You don't know till you try! Crimson Slash!!!"

Apocalymon was surprised that Gallantmon's intention was to rescue Dobermon, not attacking him. Alice rushed over to Dobermon and cried happy tears. She looked up at Gallantmon. The knight was surprised to see her smile so happily.

"Thank you, Takato. I owe you a lot."

Takato felt himself blushing as Alice rarely thanked people. He evaded Alice's gaze but hearing Alice's giggles made him feel shyer. Apocalymon was again angered by the pause in the battle.

"STOP STALLING!!! DEATH CLAWS!!!"

Then a beam of ice was shot at him. Apocalymon saw Omnimon and the other DD digimons approaching him. Knowing the battle will be against his favour, Apocalymon ordered his army lords to retreat. Tai and the other DDs went to the tamers.

"You guys all right?"

Takato, who had de-biomerged, smiled.

'All fine and accounted forrr…"

Takato felt the world moving around him. He felt so dizzy and exhausted. He then lost consciousness.

**At Alice and Suzie's hideout**

Joe inspected the wounds on Takato's body. He faced the others and shook his head.

'The injuries are too serious and deep and even if I bandaged him, he can't fight for a whole month. That battle have sap a lot of his energy and he needs rest."

The rest all nodded. Tai suggested they discussed battle tactics but Matt refused.

"We need to rest, Tai. Hope you understand."

Tai turned to Sora for some support but she just remained silent.

"Sigh. Alright, let's get some shut-eye."

While the others were lying down and keeping each other's company, Alice went to see Takato. She looked at Takato who was full of scars and wounds. She cried thinking it was her fault.

"It was my fault! I should have arrived sooner! Sob! Takato… I'm sorry."

"There, now. I'm not dead yet."

Alice saw Takato smiling at her and she hugged him.

"You made me so worried, Takato you baka!"

"I'm sorry. Please stop crying, it doesn't suit you."

Alice wiped her tears but she still looked sad. Takato continued to smile calmly.

"You know, you can sleep beside me if you want."

Alice's face turned deep red when Takato suggested that.

"WHAT!!!!"

"Shh. You will startle to rest."

'Takato Matsuda! What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, honest!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I saw you were really worried for me so I thought being beside will make you feel better that's all."

"Okay Takato but I still think it's a bad idea."

'Why is it bad?"

"You may be tempted to… you know."

"Alice… how many times should I say this?"

"Okok, just checking. What if Rika knows about this?"

Alice realized Takato's face turned dark.

"She is too busy with Apocalymon right now. Let's not talk about her and the rest of the Tamers working with Apocalymon. Is that clear, Alice?"

"Yes."

Then, she climbed up Takato's bed and slept beside the goggle-head. For the first time, Alice felt so blissful because her love is beside her.

**Outside the hideout**

Kari looks up at the sky. She had trouble getting herself to sleep as she kept thinking of a certain spiky haired goggle-head. Davis had sacrificed himself to purify the others so that the DigiWorld can be saved. She remembered a time when Davis almost risked his life to save her.

**Flashback**

_**She was walking home from her night tuition at school when three thugs attacked her. She was taken to an alley and they took her all her belongings and were going to rape her when a can was thrown at the biggest thug. There stood Davis who was making funny faces at them.**_

"_**Catch me if you can bozos!"**_

_**The thugs were very angry and ran after him and left Kari alone. Then Raidramon appeared and took her home.**_

"_**Is Davis all right?"**_

"_**Don't worry about him. He's at home, with bruises and wounds but still alive. Well, good night Kari. Say hello to Gatomon for me."**_

_**Raidramon rode off. She decided to thank Davis the next morning at school.**_

**End of Flashback**

"But in the end I didn't as T.K. asked me out and I was too excited about it and forgotten to thank Davis. I'm so sorry Davis. I realized I loved you more but now it's too late. I'm so sorry."

Kari went inside the hideout and slept and had a weird dream.

**Kari's dream**

**Everything was dark and she cannot see a thing in the darkness. Then, she saw light coming from her left, golden light. It reminded her of Magnamon. She saw a figure giving the golden light.**

"**Kari…."**

"**Who are you?"**

"**It's me."**

"**Davis?!"**

**The figure nodded. **

"**Kari… I love you."**

"**Davis… I love you too."**

"**Kari, I'm still alive and somewhere in the Southern Quadrant."**

"**Come to us, then."**

"**I can't Kari…. Please you the only one who can help me. You must…"**

"**Must what?"**

**Davis was fading and so was the golden light.**

**End of dream**

Kari awoke and realized it was still dark outside.

"Davis… What must I do to bring you back?"

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 2**

**A group of sad heroes**

**Coming soon….**

**Maybe tomorrow if have the time. Sayonara and Oyasumi.( I'm doing this chapter at night.) ******

_**CourageXXX: Please review. **_


	2. The challenge invitation

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The challenge invitation**_

Tai and Sora were sitting beside each other looking at the sky. Sora noticed her fiancé looking very disturbed.

"You know Tai; you should relax once in a while."

Tai looked at her with one eyebrow raised and sighed.

"How to relax when Apocalymon has returned and Davis is dead! It's my fault that Davis is dead. I started the dark DD."

"Now, now. It isn't your fault. Davis did not snap at you at his last moments, didn't he?"

Tai shook his head. Sora smiled.

"Then, don't look so guilty and serious. Try to relax. If you don't try to relax, I'll do something to make you feel better."

"What?"

"This."

She kissed him so hard that Tai had trouble breathing. He calmed down and kissed her back.

Takato woke up and saw his shirt on the floor.

"Huh? What happened?"

He then so Alice, still sleeping, hugging him.

"AaaaaH!!!!"

Alice was woken up by Takato's scream. She realized what she had done.

"Kyaaaah!!!"

Ryo and Kenta heard the screams and went to investigate.

"What's going on, Tak…"

The duo were stunned at they were seeing.

Takato and Alice's face turned red in embarrassment.

"OUT!!!!"

When the duo refused to budge, they threw their D-Arcs at them. Ryo and Kenta retreated, laughing.

Takato looked at Alice who was ashamed of herself.

"Alice, it's okay."

"It's not okay!!!"

"Well, you still have your dress on."

"Oh."

"How can you be so tempted?"

"Uh….well."

Takato patted Alice on her shoulder.

"It's alright. Maybe it's just your hormones."

"I'm still not feeling at ease, Mr Matsuda!!!"

"Okay maybe this will."

Takato kissed her on the cheek. Alice blushed deep crimson.

"Well, how do you feel now?"

Alice looked at Takato flirtatiously.

"Good. Let's do that again."

Takato gulped.

'Davis, are you really still alive?"

"What have done to deserve this?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Talking to yourself again?"

Kari turned and saw Willis and T.K. She just stayed silent and walked off.

"_Don't they understand I want to be alone? I do not want to be involved in a relationship anymore. Why must things be complicated?"_

She returned to the hideout and took a nap and she had another weird dream again.

_**Kari's dream**_

"_**Feeling lonely, Kari?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**You know, you should not dwell too much on the past."**_

"_**I know."**_

"_**Then, stop thinking about my 'death'."**_

"_**Davis, are you really still alive?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Where are you?"**_

"_**Let's just say I can't move at the moment."**_

"_**Huh?" **_

"_**You don't get it do you?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**You will know in time, Kari."**_

"_**Davis, are you still there?"**_

_**-Silence-**_

'_**Davis?"**_

"_**Kari… I'll tell you something."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I'm in the northern part of the Southern Quadrant, in a cave. Please hurry."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Instinct Kari. Please be careful. You are the only one who can help me."**_

"_**Wait! I still have more questions."**_

"_**Have to wait."**_

"_**Davis!!!!"**_

_**End of dream**_

Kari woke up again and found out it was already nightfall. Everybody was still awake. Cody and Suzie were admiring the stars together. Joe, Izzy, Ryo and Willis are discussing battle strategies. Kenta was fooling around with T.K. who was extremely annoyed by his jokes. Matt and Mimi were talking about something and she knew better than to disturb a couple talking. As for Takato and Alice, she managed to get a sneak peek. Both were happily kissing and hugging each other on the bed. She almost laughed but managed to control herself. Alice noticed her and quickly caught her and dragged her to the wall. Takato pulled Alice off Kari and apologized on Alice's behalf. Kari could not help herself and laughed. The couple turned red and ordered the girl to shut up then a missile explosion was heard. The Tamers and Digidestineds went to investigate. They found BlackRapidmon torturing innocent digimons. Henry saw them and ordered the black mecha digimon to stop.

"Well the whole party is here."

Takato was not amused by Henry's remark.

"What do you want, Wong?"

"Using surnames are we Matsuda? Well there is not the case. I came here to invite Willis to a one-on-one Rapidmon duel. "

Willis snapped to attention at the mention of his name.

"A duel you say?"

'Yes, to see which Rapidmon is better."

Willis asked Terriermon if it was okay.

"It's your decision, Willis not mine."

"Okay, I accept it."

"Excellent! We'll meet at the Zhuqiaomon's old castle tomorrow morning. Come alone."

Willis nodded.

"Farewell, good guys. Hahahaha!!!"

The others looked at Willis. Tai asked if everything was okay.

"I'm fine Tai. I just got a bad feeling that's all."

"Well, if you say so. Good luck then."

_**Next morning, Zhuqiaomon's Castle**_

Willis and Terriermon turned up on time and found Henry and BlackTerriermon already waiting.

"Well, Destiny has arrived."

"Hmph."

"Well, let's get this show on the road. Reveal yourselves Bakemons."

"Oh, no. it's a trap."

"You are so stupid, Willis. You think I want a fair fight? I want to eliminate you. Attack!!!"

The Bakemons, led by BlackRapidmon, charged towards Willis.

"Rapid Fire!!"

"Willis, take cover."

Willis went to hide behind a rock. GoldRapidmon courageously battled against the ghost digimons. Then BlackRapidmon's rockets hit directly at his armour.

"ARGGH!!! I'm hit!!!"

GoldRapidmon crashed to the floor and Willis was stunned by his partner's defeat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! GOLDRAPIDMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**Destiny**

**A digidestined will lose his life. T.K. will go ballistic and Kari deserts the group.**


	3. Destiny

**Chapter 3**

**Destiny**

**Somewhere near Zhuqiaomon's castle**

T.K. knew too well how evil villains planned their enemies' defeats. They would challenge to a one-on-one duel then suddenly sent an army against his opponents. Patamon sensed that his partner was worried for Willis. T.K. and Willis had been good friends ever since they made during the Wendigomon incident. T.K. then heard an explosion not far away. He caught a glimpse of GoldRapidmon crashing to the ground.

"Patamon, Willis needs our help."

"Right."

**PATAMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TOOO**

**SERAPHIMON**

T.K. hops on Seraphimon and the duo went to help Willis. Not faraway a mysterious figure was watching them.

"Should we help them?"

His companion, who was playing with his gun, shook his head.

"We can't interfere. It's the rule."

"Davis sends us here with them for a reason. To help them."

"Azulongmon clearly states we stay out of the way. Can't you get it through your thick armour of yours?"

"Sigh, I just feel useless standing here observing them."

**To Willis**

Willis dodged the enemies' attacks one-by-one. He carried Terriermon and retreated from the battlefield but Henry was not giving him any space to run around.

"Well, running away are we Willis?"

"No, a tactical retreat."

'TACTICAL RETREAT???? Haha! You are such a coward."

"I'm not a coward!"

"Then fight back, wielder of Destiny."

Then Seraphimon subdued BlackRapidmon.

'T.K. you arrived…again."

"Well, I always save your skin."

"Well thanks again."

"Run then. Save yourself, I'll handle Henry."

"Well, well. Hope is here. Let's get serious, BlackRapidmon."

"Right, Henry! Let's kill him."

DIGI-MODIFY

OMNIMON TRANCESDENT SWORD

The sword appeared at BlackRapidmon's right hand and the sword pierced through Seraphimon.

"Arggh!!!"

"Seraphimon, nooo! How can he be defeated so easily?"

"Weaklings, not worth my attention. Now Die!!!!"

"**You still want to watch?"**

"**Hmm… well it wouldn't hurt to help them."**

"**I told you that idiot!"**

"**Calm down. Let's help T.K. Alphamon."**

"**Nice you come to your senses, Beelzamon."**

Henry ordered BlackRapidmon to finish off T.K.

Just when T.K. thought it was over, Alphamon deflected the attack with his sword.

"Alphamon?"

"Long time no see, T.K."

Then Beelzamon arrived with Behemoth.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah but Willis isn't."

"Speaking of Willis, where is he?"

"He's behind the…. WILLIS!!!!"

T.K. was shocked to see Willis disappearing. BlackRapidmon stood beside the dying digidestined. Terriermon was already dead.

'Willis!"

"Takeru…..I'm sorry if I was a burden to you."

"You were my best friend. We always look out for each other. You were never a burden"

"Hehe… you're right. Takeru, I want you to have the crest and digi-egg of destiny. Keep it safe for me."

"Willis…."

"Goodbye…. My friend…"

T.k. watched horridly as Willis fades away.

"Willis!!!!!!"

He looked up to see Henry laughing hysterically.

"What a drama!!! Haha!He had it coming. Willis is so naïve."

Alphamon and Beelzamon charged towards the blue-haired boy.

"Alpha Slash!"

"Double Impact!"

BlackRapidmon blocked the attacks.

'You'll not hurt Henry. Rapid Fire!"

Beelzamon and Alphamon fell to the ground. Beelzamon tried to snap T.K. out of his trance. T.K. was greatly affected by Willis's death. Beelzamon knocked T.K. out and Alphamon carried the unconscious Patamon and the duo retreated. BlackRapidmon looked at Henry waiting for orders to pursue them. He was surprised to see Henry hesitating.

"Henry, are you okay?"

"Terriermon…."

"Henry???"

"Huh?"

"You just said Terriermon. Is there something on your mind?"

"Nothing at all."

"Henry!"

Henry had lost conciousness.

_**Henry's dream**_

"_**Huh? Where am I?"**_

"_**Is that me?"**_

_**Henry saw himself with Takato and the Tamers.**_

_**Takato was talking happily with him and he was playing with Suzie, his younger sister.**_

"_**Sister? Apocalymon told me I had no family… oh, my head. It hurts."**_

_**He recognized Kenta, Kazu, Rika, Ryo and Jeri. Then he saw Ai, Mako and Alice.**_

"_**I was….good friends with my enemies???..."**_

"_**Ai and Mako. I killed them. Am I really their friend?"**_

"_**It hurts doesn't it, Henry?"**_

"_**Who said that?"**_

_**A boy wearing goggles appeared. **_

"_**Hello, Henry."**_

"_**Who are you?"**_

"_**Call me Dai."**_

'_**Okay Dai. What is this?"**_

"_**Part of your erased memory."**_

"_**Erased memory?"**_

"_**You were a digimon tamer who was captured and brainwashed by Apocalymon."**_

"_**Brainwashed?"**_

"_**Yes. You were captured along with Ryo, Rika, Kenta, Kazu and Jeri."**_

"_**Then, he brainwashed you guys."**_

"_**How did Ryo and Kenta snapped out of it?"**_

"_**They were indirectly cured by my dark power."**_

"_**dark?"**_

"_**Henry, please return to the Tamers and the digidestineds."**_

"_**Why? I am their enemy."**_

" _**you now know the truth."**_

"_**I…. just don't know."**_

"_**Think about it, Henry."**_

"_**Please wait, I have more questions."**_

"_**You are the same as her."**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**Kari Kamiya."**_

"_**Kari… a digidestined from the east?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**"Who are you really?"**_

**_"Davis Motomiya"_**

**_"Davis? As in the Davis, weilder of the crest of Miracles?"_**

"_**Goodbye Henry.Oh tell Kari, if you see her, I'm waiting."**_

"_**Wait, Davis!"**_

_**End of dream**_

"DAVIS!!!!"

Henry woke up and found himself in a forest. He saw a girl looking at him.

'Aaah!!! Who are you?"

"My name is Kari. Kari Kamiya."

'I'm Henry. Henry Wong."

"Where's BlackTerriermon?"

"BlackTerriermon? You mean Terriermon? He is playing with Salamon."

Then, Tai came.

"Kari, is Henry awake?"

"yeah."

"Henry, glad you're back."

"Back?"

"to normal."

"My head is still fuzzy."

"Terriermon told us the whole thing and we don't blame for what you had done."

"Thanks, Tai."

Tai left the duo and Henry told Kari what Davis had told him.

"Oh. Thanks Henry. Looks like I should be going."

"Where?"

"To find Davis. He is still alive and calls out to me to find him."

"Kari…."

"Its good to meet you Henry. See ya! Salamon, we're going!"

"Ok, Kari."

SALAMON SUPER-DIGIVOLVE TOOO

ANGEWOMON

'Say goodbye to the rest for me, Henry."

"I will."

Henry went into Alice's hideout and was immediately pounced by T.K.

"You murderer! You killed Willis!!! You're going to pay!!!!"

Matt hurriedly intervened.

"Calm yourself down, Takeru! Sorry Henry, Willis was Takeru's best pal and he has not gotten over it and we tried to explain but he still won't forgive you."

"Its alright. Its my fault."

"Like Tai said, don't blame yourself. We all have forgiven but not totally. At least we know you can still be trusted. By the way, where is Kari?"

"Well, she went to find Davis on her own."

"WHAT???!!!!!! Oh man, Tai is going to be soooo mad."

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 4**

**The ambush on the Chosen of Light**

**Kari is attacked by Jeri and Leomon. Can she survive this battle?**

**Moreover, Alice found an object near the hideout. What could it be?**


	4. The ambush on the chosen of light

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The ambush on the chosen of light**_

**The hideout of the DDs and Tamers**

Matt was right about Tai going to be mad. Tai was beyond mad and kept snapping at Henry.

"Why did you let her go alone?"

"Well… I errrr…"

"HENRY!!!!!!"

"Uh…..well."

Henry was extremely afraid of the older boy. The others were also too scared to stop him. Tai was always overprotective over his younger sister but nobody told Henry he was. Matt tried to reason with his best friend to cool down.

"How can I cool down! Kari is out there all alone! She will get hurt!"

"Tai for goodness sake! She is 16 years old now. She can take care of herself! She is not your baby sister anymore!"

"Shut up, Matt! She is still my sister and I'm her older brother. I'm responsible for her safety! Just like you being responsible to keep T.K. out of harms way!"

Sora knew their argument will take forever and decided to do something about it.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! The both of you stop it! Tai come with me, I need to talk to you."

Tai suddenly looked cheerful and carefree and acted like a playful baboon but Sora did not buy it. She grabbed Tai's right arm and dragged him out of the cave with her. Henry wondered why the digidestineds were laughing.

"what is sora going to do?"

Mimi came up to him.

"I'll tell you a story which led Tai to know the real Sora."

**To Kari**

Kari and Angewomon had been travelling for four hours and Kari could see her partner was getting tired.

"Let's rest for awhile then, Angewomon."

Angewomon was quite relieved Kari wanted to stop and relax for awhile. They stopped near a lake. Kari looked on as she saw Salamon playing with some Betamons. She was so exhausted she fell asleep.

_**Kari's dream**_

"_**Go north."**_

_**Huh?**_

"_**North, Kari."**_

_**Find what?**_

"_**A village filled with DemiVeemon."**_

_**DemiVeemon?**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**What is the village name?**_

"_**The Dai Village."**_

"_**Hurry Kari, I don't have much time."**_

_**Davis…..**_

_**End of dream**_

"Lord Apocalymon, I found the light child."

"Well done, Katou. Eliminate her immediately!"

"it will be done my lord."

Jeri Katou called Leomon to her.

"What is it?"

"Destroy that girl and her puny dog."

"As you wish."

"LEO FIST!!!!!"

The attack barely missed Kari and Kari was awaken by the sound of the explosion.

"What is going on?"

"Kari Kamiya…."

"Who are you?" Salamon went to Kari's side.

"My name is Jeri Katou and this is my partner, Leomon."

**Jeri Katou… I heard the Tamers mentioning her name. She is a Tamer.**

"What do you want?"

"Your life! Leomon digivolve!"

MATRIX-DIGIVOLUTION

LEOMON DIGIVOLVE TO PANJYAMON

"FIST OF ICE!!!!"

"Salamon digivolve!!!"

Salamon was too busy dodging Panjyamon's attacks she could find the time to digivolve. Kari realized she was at a disadvantage. She saw Salamon being turned into an ice statue by Panjyamon.

"NOOOOO!!!! SALAMON!!!!"

Jeri was amused by the drama. She was about to order Panjyamon to finish Kari off when Rika appeared.

"Jeri, that's enough. The plan is all set."

"You planted the damn thing already?"

"Yeah, you can stop attacking her."

"No, I want to finish her off now."

"Suit yourself but I'm leaving. See ya."

Kari wondered who was the red-haired girl. That led to her being a frozen statue.

Panjyamon took advantage of the situation and froze her. Jeri orderd her partner to finish Kari off.

"WAIT!"

Jeri saw Apocalymon, in human form, descending from the sky.

"Lord Apocalymon, why?"

"This child may prove useful to us as a spy."

"Spy, my lord? You want her to be one of us?"

"Yes, Jeri. It may be interesting what would happen if she is evil. I sensed she has dreams of the supposed dead digidestined."

"A digidestined is dead other than the one Henry killed earlier?"

"Henry has left us. He is nothing but a traitor Jeri. Remember that."

"Yes my lord."

"Kari Kamiya may be a useful piece in my quest for total domination of the Digital World. Has Rika finished the plan?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Please take these two statues to my laboratory. I would do the change myself."

"As you wish, my lord. Panjyamon help me with this."

Tears rolled down the girl ice statue.

_**Davis…. I'm sorry…. I failed….**_

**At the forest near the hideout, Dark Forest**

Alice was walking alone for some reflection time. She was sort of uncomfortable of what she was doing with Takato a while back. Takato did not seem disgusted. He was just surprised she would do something like that. Alice had surprised herself. Then, she saw a silver-like rock in the forest.

"What's this?"

Then the rock emitted strange green gases which caused Alice to lose conciousness.

The next thing she knew, she was at the hideout and had green spots all over. So did everybody else, except Takato. Takato was with Izzy, with green spots, looking up what was it on Izzy's laptop.

"It is some kind of special bacteria in the DigiWorld that caused terrible sickness to beings in the DigitalWorld."

Alice asked why takato was not affected. She noticed Takato's hazard sign on his fist was glowing the whole time. Izzy told her Takato's hazard seemed to be protecting Takato from the gas. Guilmon was also not affected. Takato was anxious to find the cure.

"Where to find the cure for this?"

"the info here says here that a shining gold rock, known as the crestrock, can cure it."

"Where to find it?"

"Uh…. Near Apocalymon's castle."

"Well, looks like I have to go."

Alice hurriedly opposed the idea. Izzy shook his head.

"This green spots can kill us in a week."

"But…"

Takato knew Alice was very worried for him.

"It's going to be okay, Alice."

"Please hurry back, Takato, come back to me."

"okay, I will. Let's go Guilmon!"

**BIOMERGE TOOOO**

**GALLANTMON**

Alice watched on as the,her, knight in shining armour ran off to get the cure.

Izzy smiled. Takato was lucky to have a girl to return to.

**End of chapter**

**Hazard's lone journey Part 1: A new enemy**


	5. HLJ Part 1: A new enemy

_**Chapter 5**_

_**HLJ Part 1: A new enemy**_

**At Apocalymon's castle**

Apocalymon checked if all systems were functioning properly. He saw Kari and Salamon's ice statues in the experiment room. Kazu was busily getting ready for the system to start. Rika and Jeri watched on.

"Kazu, is the system ready?"

"Not yet my lord, it will take me another hour."

"Well hurry up! Oh…. Very interesting."

Rika and Jeri saw what had attracted Apocalymon's attention.

"As I expected, the hazard boy and his pathetic digimon will not be affected by my rock."

"Should we hide the crestrock, my lord?"

"Yes, Jeri we should. Take the rock and put ii in my bedchamber underground."

Jeri nodded and rushed off.

"Rika, I want you to buy us some time for us to change Ms Kamiya."

"Roger."

"Let's go BlackRenamon."

BlackRenamon teleported to the outside while Rika went to exit.

Apocalymon smiled amused.

"Everything is going according to plan."

Gallantmon raced towards the castle.

"Wow… still has not changed after that battle. I've got to get the rock and save Kari and maybe the other Tamers too.

"Well, look who has join the party. Hello there, Hazard. Or should I say, Takato Mastuda."

"Rika….."

"You will not pass Matsuda till you beat me."

"Why are you working with Apocalymon?"

"I have been since I was a mere 10-year-old."

"That's wrong! You are manipulated by him! You are really our friend! Not enemy!"

"Enough! This will be your last resting place, knight!"

"Sigh…."

Rika biomerged to Kuzuhamon and the shaman digimon faced Gallantmon.

**Somewhere**

Alphamon and Beelzamon watched again as events unfold. They watched as Takato battles against Rika. The knight seemed to be holding back much to the two digimons' dismay. Alphamon grew worried. Beelzamon was one step ahead and shook his head.

"No."

"What?"

"You thinking of interfering again?"

"But Takato needs help."

"Alphamon! The Sovereigns told us not to get involved! We already broke the rule."

"So what?"

"SO WHAT?! We will lose our digivolution prowess and will be powerless."

"Oh. I just feel useless standing here again."

Beelzamon sighed.

"You and me both pal. Azulongmon is mad at us for helping them."

"Why? They are our friends and his too."

"I just can't understand that huge blue dragon."

**Back to the battle**

Gallantmon was being trashed by Kuzuhamon. He had massive wounds on his armour and his sheild had been broken into pieces. His lance was removed by Kuzuhamon's staff.

"Why are you holding back?"

"Because you are my friend."

"I told you! I am your enemy."

Kuzuhamon raised her staff and executed her most powerful attack.

"CRYSTAL SPHERE!!!"

Gallantmon failed to avoid the attack and was thrown very far away to the north.

"Arggggh!!!"

_**I failed you my friends……**_

_**No we haven't, Takato.**_

_**Guilmon, what do you mean?**_

_**We need to get stronger and then return to fight them again.**_

_**But how? We are too weak. Rika defeated us, its over.**_

_**You did not fight with all your might, Takato.**_

_**Sigh…**_

_**See, you should not have hold back.**_

_**You're right Guilmon, we will return but we need to recover first.**_

_**Right, Takato.**_

**At Apocalymon's castle**

Apocalymon laughed in triumph when he saw Gallantmon being thrown away by the power of Kuzuhamon's attack and that we leave the sick digidestineds and tamers defenceless.

"Now to proceed with phase three of our plan and that is to get rid of the sick heroes. Kazu, is the operation finished."

"Yes my lord."

"Bring her to my room."

The girl walked into Apocalymon's room.

"What is do you wish my lord?"

"Destroy the chosen ones who are hiding. Join with Rika and Jeri in the assault. Don't show any mercy to them. Understand, Kari?"

"Yes."

Kari left the room and she looked different. Her hair was long and she was wearing black-coloured clothes instead of pink and she smirks instead of smiling. A BlackGatomon walked with her.

"Ready for your mission, Kari?"

"Yeah."

**Back at the hideout**

Izzy was observing the battle on his laptop. He was horrified to see Gallantmon nowhere in the area. He assumed that the knight was defeated and his whereabouts were unknown. Alice who was watching too was sitting in one corner quietly and occasionally coughs. Izzy knew they were going to die in a week without the crestrock. Takato had failed and Willis is dead. Davis is gone too. Three great heroes had fallen. The rest, including himself, are too weak and sick to fight.

"Can things get any worse?"

"_Oh yes they can."_

Izzy was shocked by the answer and turned to see Jeri at the entrance of the hideout.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!!!"

Izzy avoided the attack and shouted to wake up everybody. Agumon walked up to Leomon.

"Tai! Please make me evolve."

"But you're sick."

"I don't care! Please, Tai!"

Tai reluctantly nodded and used his digivice.

AGUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOOO

WARGREYMON

Wargreymon looked a bit different. With broken armour and seemed to have less power. Wargreymon himself realized that and decided to hold Leomon off so that the others will be safe.

DRAMON KILLER!!!

The attack did not seem to faze the champion. Leomon used his sword and slashed Wargreymon's back armour. The mega de-digivolved to Koromon.Rika and Daomon came and sealed the entrance. Izzy said it was foolish as everybody will be safe.

"Oh really, genius. While we were busy fighting, our companion managed to enter this pathetic facility."

"Who would that be?"

"Me."

Izzy saw Kari emerged from the darkness.

"Hello, Izzy."

"Kari… no…"

"I've killed the all the digimon partners and Koromon there will be gone too. Time for you chosens to meet your maker."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Then an explosion was heard. The three girls and their digimons went to investigate. Izzy discovered the seal was broken. He took Koromon and he called the digidestineds and tamers to follow him. Tai asked him where they were going.

"Just follow me."

Meanwhile, Alphamon and Beelzamon were running away from Taomon, Panjyamon and LadyDevimon, BlackGatomon's ultimate form. Beelzamon was furious with his friend.

"Why you do that for?"

"To save them what else!"

"Thinking about them? What about us? Did you think of the consequences of your actions?"

"Well, I…."

"Forget it! Anyway, we have to escape."

DOUBLE IMPACT!!!!

The bullets hit the ground and make an explosion.

Alphamon looked at his friend.

"What was that attack for?"

"Buy us time to escape."

They managed to escape after all. The three girls and their digimons cursed them and went back to the castle.

**To the digidestineds and tamers**

Tai could not believe his sister was his enemy now. He would not talk to anybody, not even Sora. Izzy realized that in order to get the crestrock, they must somehow convinced Kari to do that but how do they do that?

**End of chapter**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**HLJ Part 2: Astounding discovery**_

_**Takato was saved by the DemiVeemons and found something that gave him a shock. What is it? **_

_**Coming soon!**_

_**CourageXXX: Sorry chapter 5 took so long!**_


	6. HLJ Part 2: Astounding discovery

_**Chapter 6**_

_**HLJ Part 2: Astounding discovery**_

**To the sick heroes**

Tai sat under a tall tree with Koromon. The others decided to leave Tai alone. They knew Tai was always overprotective of his younger sister. Tai would always blamed himself if something happened to Kari. Tai turned away when Sora tried to comfort him.

"Go away, Sora. I'm too hurt that no amount of comfort will bring some of the pain to go away."

"But Tai…."

"I SAID BUZZ OFF, SORA!!!!!"

The others turned to the couple to see what was going to happen. Sora was taken by surprise. Tai had never shout to her like that. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and the others saw Tai looking very lost, not knowing what to do.

"Well… I JUST WANT TO HELP!!!!"

She slapped Tai and threw the ring he gave her at him.

"Take back your stupid ring… I…HATE YOU!!!!"

Sora ran to the forest, crying. Tai ran after her.

"Sora, wait! I don't mean it. WAIT!!!!"

Sora had disappeared into the forest. Tai stood there speechless.Matt approached his best friend. He shook his head.

"You mess up, big time."

"Yeah I did and that's why I'm going to find her."

Tai turned to Izzy. Can you guide me through the forest. Izzy typed some codes and passwords and the map of the forest appeared.

"Be careful, Tai. Is Koromon going with you?"

"No. He's too sick."

"Then you better avoid any battles."

Ok, thanks Izzy."

Tai ran into the forest. Izzy faced the other chosens.

"Well, what now?"

"We need the crestrock,"said Ryo.

"Yeah but our digimon partners are gone,"said Yolei.

Ryo sensed that Alice was hiding something. He walked towards her.

"Have an idea?"

"Uh….no."

"Don't lie, Alice. You're a bad liar."

"Well there is this village which the same as the Primary Village at the Eastern Quadrant but….."

"What?"

"It is a three days trip from here."

"Well, hoe about that, Izzy?"

"Agreed."

Ryo carried Koromon and the heroes started their journey to the village directed by Alice.

**Days left before death from sickness: 5**

**Apocalymon's castle**

Kari as usual loitered around the castle with BlackGatomon. She was amazed by the architecture of the castle. BlackGatomon noticed something was bothering her partner.

"What's wrong Kari?"

"Nothing, BlackG."

"Tell me or I will tear your throat apart!" BlackGatomon hated the nickname given by Kari.

"Well, I had this weird of dream."

"What is it about?"

"A boy with a goggles saying that I'm doing the wrong thing with my powers and…"

"And what?"

"Nothing and anyways let's get some sleep, its late."

"If you say so."

_**Kari's dream**_

_**Kari again found herself in a room full of darkness.**_

"_**Where are you?"**_

_**Again the boy appeared.**_

"_**Kari…."**_

"_**Who are you?"**_

_**The boy looked hurt and could cry.**_

"_**You really don't remember me?"**_

_**Kari shook her head.**_

_**Suddenly the boy looked very angry.**_

"_**You killed the chosens' digimon partners, right?"**_

"_**How do you know?"**_

"_**I have my ways, Kari Kamiya."**_

"_**Just who are you?"**_

"_**I am Davis Motomiya, weilder of the crest of Miracles."**_

"_**Davis Motomiya, I thought you were dead."**_

"_**No… I'm not dead."**_

"_**Why are you communicating with me?"**_

"_**You, too, am a digidestined."**_

"_**No, I'm not."**_

"_**Are you really sure, kari?"**_

"_**Well..I…"**_

"_**How long have you been Apocalymon's servant?"**_

"_**I… don't remember."**_

"_**Kari… believe me… I am your friend."**_

"_**Davis…my friend…"**_

_**End of dream**_

Kari woke up and realized it was morning and wondered if she should tell anybody about her dream but deep inside her knew there will be terrible consequences if she told Apocalymon and her other comrades. She looked up at the sky.

"_Davis Motomiya…why do I feel happy and comfortable around him?"_

**Meanwhile, to Takato**

"hey, are you awake?"

Takato opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by DemiVeemons. DemiVeemons? Izzy told me DemiVeemons were rare. Takato got up and saw Gigimon playing with some of them.

"Where am I?"

A DemiVeemon step up and told him. He told Takato he was rescued and brought to the village and his injuries were mended. Then an Exveemon appeared.

"I am the chief of this village. You must be the hazard Tamer."

"Yeah, that's me."

"Welcome to our village, Hazard. Feel free to stay as long as you want."

"Thanks."

In the afternoon, Takato explored the village and something caught his eye. He ran towards the edge of the village. There was a cave. He entered it and found two statues and found them very familiar. One statue was a boy and another of a Veemon and the boy had goggles on and has spiky hair. His mind came back to place.

"This is a statue of Davis and Veemon but they looked very lifelike as if they were turned to stone."

"That's correct."

Takato saw ExVeemon and several DemiVeemons with him.

"What is going on?"

"You should take it with Azulongmon."

"Why him?"

"He is the last remaining Sovereign."

"Last?! What do you mean by that?"

…………………………

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 7**

**HLJ Part 3: The truth of the statues**

**Takato found out what happen to Davis after the purification. **

**Coming soon!**


	7. HLJ Part 3: The truth of the statues

_**Chapter 7**_

_**HLJ Part 3: The truth of the statues**_

**Takato**

Takato stared at the statues and wondered what had happened to Davis that turned to stone. He looked at the ExVeemon chief.

"Where can I meet Azulongmon?"

"In Zhuqiaomon's castle."

"But it was destroyed when Willis battled Henry."

"Not entirely. Azulongmon is in hiding from the evil digimons from the north, west and east. The DigiWorld has become very unstable after three Sovereigns died."

"How did they die? Who killed them?"

"The evil digimons the digidestineds had previously defeated have returned. Devimon, the Dark Masters to name a few."

"_That is correct."_

"Azulongmon…."

Azulongmon appeared from the sky and Takato noticed his digicores left only four.

"How are you, Takato?"

"Fine and I have a question."

"Regarding on the status of the DigiWorld?"

"No…about why Davis and Veemon are stone statues."

"You noticed?"

Takato nodded and Azulongmon sighed.

"Alright I'll tell you."

_**Azulongmon's long speech**_

_**At the time when the purification was complete and Davis was very weak.**_

_**I knew Davis was going to die but need to recuperate for a long time to heal so I made it seemed Davis is dying to convince Tai and all of you. Then I teleported Davis and Veemon to my palace. They were in really bad shape and all their energy were sapped away. Davis asked why I did not leave him to die. I was shocked that the boy really wanted to die and not wanting to live. I told him he can recover but there were drastic consequences. Davis face lighted up and the word recover and I was not sure to carry out my plan as Baihumon and Enbowumon have to sacrifice their lives but they were okay with that so we petrified Davis and Veemon to make him heal faster. It cost my companions' their lives. Davis can only communicate telepathically with me, the one who can cure him and the dark Tamers. You obviously know that Henry rejoined you well because of Davis's persuasion. Kari had been having dreams of Davis giving her instructions to his location and still communicates with her even though she went to Apocalymon. I told Davis that if he was cured, all memories of the digidestineds and tamers will be erased. It was the sacrifice for a faster recovery. Davis told me it was all right and told me it would easier for him to save the DigiWorld without knowing you guys as he would worry all the time. Well that's it.**_

Takato was almost crying hearing the last part of the story. He wondered why Davis was so selfless. The guy will sacrifice anything for the safety of the DigiWorld. Davis was given a special power and so was he. Takato looked at the palm of both of his hands and sighed. The Digital Hazard sign on his hands was the source of his immense power. Davis received the Crest and Digi-Egg of Miracles to counter the darkness. Davis nearly died and made a painful choice to stay alive. Takato wondered if he could do the same thing but did not want to think about it. He did not want to forget his friends, parents, Alice and Rika. He loved them too much to lose them. _Then his hazard signs glowed . _Azulongmon looked alarmed and knew what will happen.

"Stop feeling sad Takato! It will trigger another dark evolution of Guilmon."

But it was no use. Takato was too sad after learning about the truth of Davis.

"Arggggggh!!!!"

Then Guilmon arrived but something was different about him. Instead of being red, his skin was black and he looked more menacing. Takato too had changed. He looked more serious and sour. He did not smile and show a blank expression on his face.

"Takato….."

"Azulongmon the others are sick caused by a silver rock."

"I understand. You want the crestrocks, don't you?"

"You have some don't you? Give it to me, now."

"Why the order Takato?"

"JUST GIVE ME!!!!"

Azulongmon was startled by Takato's sudden outburst. He told a DemiVeemon to get some crestrocks. Takato took the crestrocks and put in the bag ExVeemon provided him with. Azulongmon looked thoughtfully at the boy.

"You know the crestrock at Apocalymon's castle is a fake?"

"Yes."

"How?Why you go there in the first place?"

"Beats me. Guilmon we're going."

Azulongmon watched as Takato exited the village with BlackGuilmon.

"Something dark has been awaken and its more powerful than KageMagnamon."

**Days left before die from sickness: 4**

**End of chapter**

**End of the Hazard's Lone Journey**

**Chapter 8**

**The Dark Knight**

**Tai encounters Jeri in the forest and was saved by a knight in dark armour. Who is he? Meanwhile, Rika seeks out the heroes and found something oddly familiar.**

**Coming soon! Maybe by next week!**

**Thanks Sync for your support:-)**


	8. The Dark Knight

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The Dark Knight**_

**Apocalymon's castle grounds**

Apocalymon was observing the dark sky, in his human form of course, accompanied by Rika. Rika noticed her master looking very uneasy.

"What is it, my lord?"

"Someone powerful is approaching. He is here."

Then the entrance door was blown apart. Outside stood a boy with a black dinosaur digimon. Rika stood in front of Apocalymon to defend him. The boy laughed and raised his hand. Black flame emerged from his hand.

"Don't interfere Rika. I came to claim back what is mine."

"What is that?"

"My dark side power, ChaosGallantmon."

"That means you're Takato Matsuda."

Takato wasted no time and Apocalymon felt ChaosGallantmon's energy being sapped away from him. The energy was absorbed by Takato. Takato smirked and turned to leave but was stopped by Kuzuhamon.

"Don't interfere. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then too bad, Takato. Take this!"

Kuzuhamon was surprised that Takato easily dodged her attacks and he punched her. The mega digimon was amazed by the power of the punch.

"What are you?"

"I am the weilder of the hazard, Takato Matsuda and the dark knight of the DigiWorld. This world must be free from scums like Apocalymon."

"Over my dead body! Dragon Helix!"

The fox spirits rammed at Takato and something from his neck was pulled off. Takato realized how careless he was.

"BlackGuilmon, time to retreat!"

Kuzuhamon kept cursing as her fox spirits were unable to follow them and then she noticed the object Takato dropped. She debiomerged and exmained it. It was some kind of necklace. She opened the front and it read: _**Takato and Rika forever**_

"Huh? What is this? Urggh my head it hurts."

Rika lost conciousness.

_**Rika's dream, Rika's P.O.V**_

_**Where am I?**_

_**Huh?**_

_**Hey is that me with that Takato boy?**_

"_**Hey Ri-chan what is it that is so important?"**_

"_**Well Taka-chan you always say you miss me when I'm not around so I made this pretty necklace."**_

"_**How will this help me?"**_

"_**Look inside silly and anyway I got to go. My mom wants me to clean the house."**_

_**The necklace? I gave to Takato? How come I can't remember?Is this a trick?**_

_**Takato looked inside the necklace and smiled.**_

"_**I'll never lose it and see you. I love you!"**_

"_**Love you too, Taka-chan."**_

_**I looked at the scene. **_

_**Is this who I really am? Is that why Henry left because he regained his memories?**_

_**I AM SO CONFUSED!!!!**_

**Where Tai is**

The weilder of courage walks through the forest all his lonesome looking for his lover who feels rejected. Tai sighed and kept thinking on how to apologize to her. Then he noticed a lion approaching.

"It must be a Leomon."

"Right you are Tai." Jeri stood beside her partner.

"Agumon, GO!!!"

"Agumon? He's not with you right?"

"Drats! Izzy told me not to fight anybody."

"Well, you don't have a choice as we have somebody close and dear to you."

Leomon walked back and picked up a body.

"Sora!!!!"

"We found her sitting on a rock crying to herself. It made me want to puke! What do you see in her anyway?"

"Give her to me!"

"Maybe we will if you win in a fight with Leomon."

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"Of course! Leomon, begin!!!"

Leomon's punch narrowly missed Tai. Tai knew he was no match for the lion digimon. He saw Sora lying unconscious beside an amused Jeri.

_Sora I'm so sorry. I should not have snapped at you. That damn bitch and her lousy lion will pay!_

Tai's crest began to glow.

**Somewhere**

A boy noticed the glow of light. He wondered if he should investigate. He took out his D-Arc. It told him it was one of the crests. Courage.Tai. The boy took out a crestrock and called his partner digimon. He roared.

"ACTIVATE HAZARD KNIGHT EVOLUTION!!!"

**Back to Tai**

Tai could not stand up to Leomon anymore. Jeri could see Tai weak and helpless.

"This is a good time to finish him off, Leomon! Deal the final blow, NOW!!!"

Tai prepared for the end.

"Sora…I'm sorry…"

"I thought you were stronger than this Tai Kamiya."

"Huh?"

Tai opened his eyes and saw a black-armoured knight with the hazard sign on his cloak not only that, he has two swords on his belt and his helmet was a bit demonic. Tai also noticed the green spots on him are gone. The knight gave him a rock.

"This is the crestrock, Tai. Place it near Sora, hurry!"

"Y..es."

Tai rushed over to Sora. Jeri was angered by the sudden intrusion.

"Who are you?"

"I am…. DiabloGallantmon. The Hazard Darkest Knight."

"Whose side are you on?"

"I am on nobody's side. My duty is to preserve order in this DigiWorld."

"What?!"

"Jeri, I can sense biomerge data in him."

"Biomerge? So you are a Tamer?"

"Not anymore. I was once called Takato Matsuda and Guilmon."

"Takato?!"

Jeri clasped her head. She did not what came over her but she seemed to be crying seeing Takato not himself anymore. DiabloGallantmon did not know what was the hesitation about but the girl seemed to be in pain. The knight ignored the girl and went to see if Tai and Sora were okay. He saw the couple talking near a river and hugged each other. DiabloGallantmon smiled at seeing the ring back on Sora's finger.

"Good luck in your journey digidestineds and don't forget to use the crestrock I gave you. Your friends will need it." With this words, DiabloGallantmon left.

Tai and Sora watched the knight walked away.

"We will."

"Who is that knight, Tai?"

"Our savior, Sora. Well, we have to find the rest."

"You mean they left for somewhere else?!!!"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Tai. I'm sorry you have to part with them to find them."

"It's ok. It's not your fault. We better get going."

**At Apocalymon's castle**

Leomon carried a crying Jeri to the grounds. There he saw BlackRenamon with Rika who was carrying a big haversack, no idea where she got one.

"Where are the both of you going?"

"Soul-searching. Wanna come along?"

"Why you going soul-searching?"

The question came from Jeri who was looking very curiously at Rika. Rika told her about her doubts about who she really is and if her memory has been changed and etc. Jeri told her what happened to her when she heard the name Takato. Rika patted her shoulder.

"So you coming along?"

"Yes, Leomon what about you?"

"I will follow you everywhere you go."

Thus start a journey partaked by two girls to understand who they really were. Somewhere not far Apocalymon looked over at the scene and clenched his fists.

**To the Hazard Knight, he doesn't acknowledge the name Takato anymore**

The boy looked over the whole Southern Quadrant on a very top of the tallest mountain. He can see all the chosens walking their own paths. The boy chuckled.

"They will sooner be reunited together except one… and that will be me."

Then a blue dragon appeared.

"What do you want Azulongmon?"

"What are you going to do now, Takato?"

"Don't call me that. It reminds me of the life I once led."

"You'll always be Takato to everybody."

"Whatever. I'm going to find the crest of Miracles."

"Why?"

"I don't know how I know but to make the petrification complete you must teleport the crest to who knows where."

"I know where is it."

"Where?"

"On one condition."

"What is it?"

"After you find the crest, try to persuade Kari to return to us."

"That's Davis's job."

"I know. The crest is at the hill of millennium."

"WHAT?!!!!! Why you put at such a dangerous place?"

"Sorry… Never thought about it first."

"Nevermind. I'll go anyway and retrieve the crest."

"Be careful."

"I will. Let's go BlackGuilmon."

Azulongmon watched as Takato, no the Hazard Knight, ran off.

"Sigh…. Takato… why do you let this happen to you?"

Days before die from sickness: 3

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 9**

** Hazard Divided**

**Tai and Sora must hurry to the others. Following the directions given by their digivices, they must catch up. Apocalymon left his castle under Kazu's protection. Where is he going? And something odd happened to Alice? Find out in the next chapter!**


	9. Hazard Divided

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Hazard Divided**_

**On a certain hill near Apocalymon's castle**

Hazard looked over at the castle. He had a hunch Apocalymon would come out of his castle and face the chosens after losing three of his 'loyal'servants. He saw the evil lord giving Kazu instructions and vanished out of sight.

"Looks like I was right. The chosens are going to have a rough time."

"Why are we not helping the others, Hazardmon?"

Hazard sighed. BlackGuilmon had not got over his habit of calling him a digimon. He patted his partner's head.

"Let's go find the crest of Miracles buddy."

"Okay, Hazardmon."

"I AM NOT A MON!!!"

Well of all things to happen, the impact of the shout caused a rockslide and the most basic thing the two best buddies did was run. They ran for their lives. The rocks were gaining on them when Hazard thought of something. He turned to see BlackGuilmon rolling instead of running.

"Hey! Why the heck are we running when we could biomerge and fly away from here?"

"I dunno. Wanna biomerge?"

"Of course, dumbass! You think I want to run for my life?! ACTIVATE HAZARD KNIGHT EVOLUTION!!!"

DiabloGallantmon managed to fly away from the rockslide. He sighed in relief but it was shortlived. He was then shot down and slammed on the floor. He got up and saw HiAndromon, Kazu's biomerged form, walking to him.

"Well, what do I have here? A knight with the hazard symbol? Its Takato isn't it?"

"Its Hazard, Shioda. Takato Matsuda is no more."

"No more? Well if that's the case you won't worry what will happen to Alice McCoy and the others?"

HiAndromon could sense DiabloGallantmon's hesitation and took advantage of it. The dark knight was taken down. He realized he should underestimate the android digimon. He quickly remembered about Davis being a statue and the crest of Miracles and Kari. He must get the crest first. He must defeat, if possible make him remember who he is through this battle, Kazu in order to start his quest.

" Damn that rockslide!"

**To Tai and Sora**

The couple were running to catch up with the rest. Tai looked at his digivice. It showed to him the others were pretty far away from their present location. He tugged Sora's hand for her to run faster. Sora only obeyed her fiancee's instructions. She knew what Tai is doing is right. Tai was hot-headed by he always knew what he was doing. Sora did not regret dumping Matt for Tai. Matt himself has forgotten about the whole thing and is happy to be with Mimi. Then an explosion occurred causing Tai and Sora to be blown out of their route. Sora noticed Tai had a bruised cheek. She was relieved that she brought some bandages. Tai refused the bandages but Sora insisted. Tai looked as if he was about to explode but he kept his cool. He gave in to Sora to bandaged him up.

"Oh what a cute couple."

The couple looked up and saw Apocalymon, in his human form, hovering above of them. He was carrying a sword which was similar to Gallantmon Crimson Mode's sword but it was dark. Tai swiftly used his digivice to sent a distress signal to the others. Above them, Apocalymon get ready to strike. Tai grabbed Sora's hand started to run and he knew it was going to be one heck of a wild goose chase. Apocalymon rushed after them with such speed that Tai wished the others will get to him and Sora as fast as possible.

**To the others**

Izzy noticed his digivice glowing an S.O.S . Tai was in trouble. He went to inform the rest. The others told him to go find out what happened to Tai and Sora. Ryo and Henry decided to accompany izzy and they brought Koromon with them just in case. Yolei noticed Alice suddenly kneeling down in pain.

"What's wrong, Alice?'

"The… hazard…inside me…. Takato is in trouble…"

Yolei was shocked to see a grey hazard sign on Alice's right hand.

"What's going on?"

**At the same time with Hazard and Kazu**

DiabloGallantmon held his left arm. He saw it becoming black. HiAndromon smirked seeing his plan to subdue the knight worked.

"What did you do?"

"I inserted a complex virus which its purpose is to taint the hazard making it unusable, rendering you helpless."

"What?!"

DiabloGallantmon felt his power decreasing and he knew Kazu was not joking around. The left hand's hazard power has been diminished. He looked at his right hand. His only hope is sent the surviving power of the hazard to another who is capable of controlling it.

_**You planning to release the hazard's power and let it be sent to another to contain and used?**_

_**Who are you?**_

_**Nevermind that. Are you planning to do that?**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Will it**_

_**What?**_

_**Use your will**_

_**Oh**_

_**Good job so far, Hazard**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Now do it!**_

"Arggh!!! Hazard transfer!!!"

HiAndromon saw a the hazard sign on the right hand of the knight's disappearing. The knight was in deep concentration and was in pain. HiAndromon was not going to wait and got ready his spiral blade. The timing needed to ready the attack took too long and the knight finished his hazard transfer. HiAndromon fired his gatling missiles which hit the knight directly at the chest armour. The knight was thrown pretty far away by the hevy impact of the missiles. Kazu laughed triumphantly.

"Wonder how lord Apocalymon is faring in his hunt?"

**To the chosens, except Ryo, Henry and Izzy**

Joe went to see what had happened to Alice. The hazard was burning on her right hand and it was colour grey. The chosens discussed that Takato had something do with it. Yolei could not bear to see Alice suffering. Alice was crying in pain and was sweating. Then a blue dragon emerged. Matt noticed him and recognized him.

'Azulongmon, its you."

"Hello, chosens."

Yolei went straight to the point.

"Why is Alice having the hazard sign on her hand?"

"that is half of it, the surviving part."

"What do you mean?"

"Half of the hazard is tainted during a battle and Takato has no choice but, to preserve the surviving power, to sent it to somebody else. Looks like Alice can also contain the hazard."

Alice managed to stand up.

"how is Takato?"

"He is now in hiding. His left hand is now numb and unmovable."

"No… my Takato…"

"Alice…"

"What should we do now guys?"

Azulongmon was the one who answered.

"Continue your journey to the Primary Village of the South. I'm want you all to meet the others there."

"Ok but Azulongmon we have less than a week to live."

"I know but don't worry all will work out."

Days left before death from sickness: 2

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 10**

**The Dark Knight falls**

**Hazard meets up with Rika and Jeri and have an interesting time. Trouble strikes when the virus inside Hazard attacks his heart.**


	10. The Dark Knight Falls

_**Chapter 10**_

_**The Dark Knight falls**_

Rika watched her comrade, Jeri, sleeping soundly. She looked up at the sky and let her thoughts wander. It has been a day since they had left Apocalymon's castle. Somehow she does not regret her actions at all. She really wants to know who she really was and wanted to know why Takato is so close to her. Then she saw Jeri mumbling in her sleep. She crawled nearer to hear what her friend was saying.

_**Takato don't go….**_

_**You were always there for me when Henry isn't…**_

_**You are like a brother to me…**_

_**Takato…..**_

Rika silently retraced a few steps back and saw Jeri woke up. Rika pretended to have just came back from somewhere.

"Jeri, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"You seem pale."

"Oh its nothing. I just feel drowsy."

"You should get some sleep."

"Yeah, sure."

Jeri lay down on the ground and moments later had fallen asleep. Rika then stood up and walked out of the cave. She was lost in her thoughts again.

_Jeri thought of Takato as her brother? That's means they have known each other for a long time. So why did she keep saying she did not know who is Takato when we were talking about him at the castle? Could this be part of her lost memory? Hey, who's that under that tree?_

Rika ran to see who was the figure sitting under the tree.

Hazard clenched his right fist and kept cursing himself. He could not believe himself being defeated by a weaker Tamer. He noticed half of his body have been tainted by the virus and his powers are sapped bit by bit. Hazard knew he must find a cure before he is rendered powerless. He planned to find the rest of his power after he has recovered. Hazard groined in pain. He has too many quests to finish and he started to wonder why he was sacrificing himself for. He began to think of had become of his fellow friend, Davis. Hazard still considered Davis his friend for how the boy had gallantly sacrificed his life to purify his friends and go through pains to recover with painful consequences. Hazard had always admired the weilder of Miracles for his selfless acts. Its no wonder he managed to receive love from the child of light. Hazard thought about his own lovelife. He had a crush on Jeri Katou and then fell in love with Rika and Alice. He shook his head crazily. He need to get away from all the responsibility and drastic battles. Then he heard footsteps and found somebody who was close to him. The red-head girl, Rika Nonaka was stunned to see him.

"You're Takato, right?"

"No, my name is Hazard."

"You look exactly like Takato Hazard. Sorry for disturbing your rest."

"None taken, Rika."

"How do you know my name?"

"I have connections."

Rika noticed Hazard's blackened body. She began to examine his body. For some reason, she found Hazard blushing and found herself blushing as well.

"Uh… Rika?"

"Yes?"

"Could you carry me back to your hiding spot?"

"How do you I was…"

"Rika pleaseeeee?"

Hazard gave a cute-puppy look and she found it too cute to resist and strangely familiar.

"Ok. Stop making that face or I'll screw your head off."

Rika carried Hazard on her back and was amazed of how light he was. She commented about it and was disappointed by Hazard's lack of reaction. When they reached the hiding spot, Rika noticed Jeri already awake and playing with a BlackGigimon.

"Rika!"

"Hazardmon!"shouted the BlackGigimon.

Hazard noticed his partner beside Jeri. He smiled and chuckled seeing Jeri's shocked face. Just when Rika squat down to allow Hazard to lie down, Jeri ran towards Hazard and hugged him. Hazard seemed surprised and let her hug him.

_Looks like most of her memory has return._ Jeri was crying again and saying things like being worried for him and missed him. Hazard smiled.

"I thought you are stronger than this, Jeri. Now get off me, what will happen if Henry knew about this?"

Jeri instantly let go of Hazard at the mention of Henry's name. Rika instantly got suspicious. She brought Hazard to the wall.

"You're Takato Matsuda aren't you?"

"I was. How do you finally get it through your head?"

"Jeri's reaction at the sight of you."

Hazard at first looked amazed then noticed something attached to Rika's neck.

"You did not get rid of the necklace after all, Ri-chan?"

"No… I remembered that I gave this to you."

"I purposely dropped him to trigger your memories. Will you forgive me for how I ill-treat you before?"

"All is forgiven if you forgive me too, Taka-chan."

Hazard/Takato did not manage to say another word as his lips had met with Rika's. Jeri walked away to give the lovebirds some privacy. Hazard slept peacefully at the hiding spot when suddenly felt his heart ached. He was able to stand the pain at first but it became more painful in minutes. He howled and that awoke the three digimons and two girls. Rika hurried to Hazard's side who was kicking around in his sleep with his hands at his chest. Rika saw Hazard's whole body had become black. Jeri watched on with tears falling down her cheeks. Leomon went to take a look at his body.

"His body is infected by a deadly virus which purpose is to destroy the hazard's power."

"Who did this to him?"

"Only Kazu has the equipment and smarts to create such a terrible thing. He must have injected it into Hazard's body during a battle and now because the rest of the hazard power is nowhere inside the body, the virus decided to attack the heart."

"Will he die?"

"No Rika. The virus can't damage the heart but it may cause Hazard to fall into a coma."

As expected, Rika did not take the news calmly. Jeri noticed tears rolling down and Rika hugged the boy and kept screaming his name.

"TAKATO!!!"

"Rika…."

"Takato."

"Please….find…th…e…cure…Its…th..e…on…ly….way."

"Where is the cure?"

"Don….'t …..know….Find….Kazu…please Rika…..I…lo…"

Those was Hazard's/Takato's last words before he fell into a deep coma. Rika could not believe what she was seeing. Takato, brave leader of the Tamers, was defeated. She continued to cry and her wails were heard throughout the forest.

**To the chosens,excluding Ryo, henry and Izzy**

Azulongmon was shocked by the news he heard from the digi-gnomes. He noticed the chosens looking eager to know what had happened and who had just screamed. Alice walked forward, cluthing her right hand, towards Azulongmon.

"That was Rika wasn't it?"

"Yes… something terrible has happened."

"I know…"

"You know?"

Then everybody saw Alice crying and covering her face. Yolei and the others had not seen Alice cried. Yolei approached the sorrowful girl.

"What happened?"

"Takato… has fallen.. into…a…coma."

_**The news struck at them like lightning.**_

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 11**

**Gaia Force Zero**

**Apocalymon faces his arch-nemesis, WarGreymon and the Armoured Dino Warrior is stronger this time round.**


	11. Gaia Force Zero

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Gaia Force Zero**_

Tai and Sora sped off full speed seeing Apocalymon gaining on them. Tai noticed Sora looking very exhausted. He could not blame her. They had been running for several hours. Apocalymon did not seem to be tired of chasing them. Apocalymon used his sword to block the duo's path. Tai and Sora took another route. Luck was not on their side. Apocalymon's next attack managed to injure Sora. The girl lost conciousness. Tai carried on his back and found he could not run as fast due to the weight on his back. Then his digivice started to beep. Taking a glimpse on it, he smiled. Izzy was on his way and he brought Koromon.

"Looks like I should run a bit longer till they get here."

But, as I said before, luck was not on Tai's side. Apocalymon managed to catch up with the digidestined of courage. The evil digimon thrust his sword and it pierced Tai's right shoulder. Tai howled in pain and fell on the ground clutching his shoulders. The unconscious Sora was dropped and rolled into the nearby river. Tai tried to get to Sora but was blocked by Apocalymon. Tai watched on as Sora was drifted by the strong currents to the nearby waterfall.

"SORA!!!!"

The trio and Koromon heard the scream. Izzy looked at his laptop remembering he had tracked Tai. He was nearby. They were running at top speed when Ryo saw a body floating in the river. He went to pick the person up. They recognized it was Sora. Sora awoke and looked around her. Then realizing someone was missing.

"Where's Tai?"

"He is nearby. We're going to get him."

"We must hurry up! Apocalymon is there with him."

The foursome with Koromon hurried off. Again they were being watched by two digimons.

"**Looks like it is time."**

"**For what?"**

"**For Courage to reach the next level." **

"**how?"**

"**The crestrock does not only cure the disease but increases a 'selected' digimon's power."**

"**Selected?"**

"**Only a few digimon will gain this honour from the crestrock."**

"**Who would make such a thing?"**

"**The Sovereigns of course, with the help of Gennai."**

"**Speaking of Gennai where is he?"**

"**He is still at the Eastern Quadrant. Let's go. We have seen enough."**

"**This is not like you."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You would always want to help them."**

"**They seem to be doing alright on their own."**

**Then Azulongmon appeared before them.**

"**I have a task for the both of you."**

"**What is it?"**

"**I need you get 'it' from 'you-know-where'."**

"**Isn't it too early?"**

"**Looks like we need to hasten our plans. The chosens have forgotten about it except one."**

"**We will get it then."**

"**Please hurry, Alphamon and Beelzemon."**

**The knight and demon lord vanished. Azulongmon sighed and then somebody talked to him telepathically.**

"_**You know.. you almost forgot about it too."**_

"_**Yeah…I know. Can't deny that."**_

"_**The orb will be useful to them."**_

"_**You seem to know more about the situation than I do, Davis."**_

"_**Surprising isn't it but I will tell you in due time and frankly, Azulongmon, I would prefer to be petrified as I have not tell the chosens what they will be facing."**_

"_**They should be able to handle themselves and Davis… Kari still needs you for guidance to know who she really is."**_

" _**I know… I hope Kari can go on without me with her."**_

"_**Davis…. Kari is stronger than she looks."**_

"_**Heh. You don't know her as well as I do, Azulongmon. Nobody understands Kari better than me."**_

**Ok that's the end of Azulongmon's conversation with Davis and back to the story.**

Apocalymon playfully uses his sword and missed Tai on purpose. Tai knew his nemesis was enjoying tormenting him but the evil digimon that his desire to humiliate the weilder of courage would be his downfall. The he saw his friends at the opposite of the river. He knew instantly what to do. He took out the crestrock in his pocket and threw it to his friends with all his might. Izzy caught it and the crestrock glowed instantly. The three boys noticed the green spots on them are gone and then the boys and Sora noticed Koromon glowing and then when it the glowing stopped, Koromon seemed a bit different and seemed to be covered with some kind of armour. Apocalymon seemed to recognized it.

"No it can't be…from the crestrock. Curse you, Tai Kamiya."

"Curse yourself for playing with your food. Koromon, TIME TO WARP-DIGIVOLVE."

**X Digivolution**

**KOROMON WARP-X-DIGIVOLVE TOOOO**

**WARGREYMON X**

Tai was amazed by how WarGreymon X looks like. His armour was amazing and his claws are sharper and his shield was tougher. Apocalymon was angered indeed. Izzy was stunned by how different WarGreymon was.

"What happened?" It was Apocalymon who answered.

"It is the crestrock. Other than curing rare diseases, it can give a special power to a few selected digimons. That power is the X-Antibody. It enpowers a digimon and its power will be stretched to the maximum. Damn you, chosen ones and it still has the X-Antibody inside it. I can sense it. It can give the X-Antibody to another three digimons."

Tai had enough of the speech.

"WarGreymon X finish that guy off."

"With pleasure, Tai." He gathers water from the river and made it into a huge ball.

"POSEIDON FORCE!!!"

The attack hit Apocalymon straight on. Apocalymon advanced on the metal dino and thus started the close combat battling. After several minutes of battle, it seemed that Apocalymon was overpowered by the improved mega. Apocalymon smirked.

"looks like I should change to my real form."

The five chosens and WarGreymon X gasped and knew what he referring to. WarGreymon X faced the chosens.

"Run! I'll hold him off." Tai was pissed off.

"No! I will stay with you."

"No, I can't beat him in his true form. I need to create a distraction that's all."

"Ok. At least you know what you're doing partner."

"Go on, I'll catch up."

While the five chosens run for it, WarGreymon collected a huge amount of the earth's energy. He smiled.

"GAIA FORCE ZERO!!!"

Instead of aiming for Apocalymon the attack hit the ground and created a strong shock wave. WarGreymon X took the time to escape leaving the outsmarted Apocalymon stunned. The evil digimon regained his compusure later.

"Impressive, WarGreymon. You are really fit to be my greatest nemesis."

The five chosens rested for awhile with WarGreymon X guarding them. Izzy snapped at them for relaxing. He reminded them the rest are still sick and have less than a couple days to leave. The rest hurriedly got up and the five chosens, the dino warrior flying over them, hurry to meet up with the rest.

**Hours left before die from sickness: 36**

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 12**

**Kari.Vs.Kazu**

**Kari attempts to escape but Kazu intervene and Kazu will only listen to her if she wins in a battle with him.**


	12. KariVsKazu

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Kari.Vs.Kazu**_

Kari lied awake on her bed. She had been having too many dreams of Davis and wonders if it was really a coincidence. Davis seemed to know much more about her than she knows about herself. She also wanted to know why Henry, Jeri and Rika had left the castle. She was so exhausted from her earlier mission. She had commited a massive deletion at a digimon city and somehow felt doing that was wrong. She had once told Kazu about it but he told her to forget about it and rest. Kari looked outside at the stars and then fell asleep.

_**Kari's dream**_

_**Kari was not surprised that Davis was there. The boy smiled at her. Kari felt her heart starting to beat faster. Davis approached her and kissed her cheek. Kari blushed.**_

"_**What was that for?"**_

"_**To show I love you."**_

"_**Davis… I…."**_

"_**So what is your decision, Kari Kamiya? To be a servant of Apocalymon or a digidestined and save the DigiWorld?"**_

"_**I will save the DigiWorld..."**_

"_**I can sense uneasiness in you. You want to talk about it?"**_

"_**Y..es."**_

"_**Spill it out."**_

"_**I was sent to murder and destroy digimons in a city and I suddenly felt as if I had done something wrong then…"**_

"_**Go on…"**_

"_**I had a vision or something… I was facing Apocalymon and some other kids and we were battling him."**_

"_**It's part of your memory."**_

"_**It is?"**_

"_**Tai, your older brother, told me about it."**_

"_**Older brother? Yes I had a vision of him too."**_

_**Davis smiled and patted Kari on the head.**_

"_**You can feel it…"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You have roughly recovered most of your memory. Good."**_

"_**yeah I can roughly remember everything."**_

"_**So you want to escape?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Well I wish you the best of luck and head to the Primary Village of the South. It is 10km north from your current location."**_

"_**Arigatou, Davis-kun."**_

_**Davis blushed and kissed Kari on the cheek once again and left. **_

_**End of dream**_

Kari woke up and found Gatomon, mysteriously changed back, on her bed. Gatomon gave her a thumbs-up and a smile.

"Looks like you recover your memory Kari. If you haven't, I would not have turn to normal."

"Gatomon…."

"Well let's bust our way out of here."

"Alright let's go!"

Kari grabbed her D-3, D-Terminal and purified, magically changed back too, crest and ran out of the room. She did not there was a camera in her room. Kazu watched from his room and crushed the rock in his hand.

"She is planning to escape…. Why?... I need answers and maybe that will make my path clear. Hagrurumon!!!"

Hagrurumon appeared and raced beside Kazu. The duo met up with the girl and cat digimon at the grounds. Kari was surprised to see the Kazu behind her. For some reason, Kazu did not seem furious or looked like he was going to blow up in anger. Kazu grinned and then became serious.

"I need answers Kari…"

"Kazu…"

"Why are you betraying Apocalymon?"

"Kazu, don't you remember you're a Digimon tamer?"

"Tamer? What are you talking about?"

"An old friend told me in a dream about who I really am and who we servants of Apocalymon really are. Kazu Shioda, you are a tamer. You helped defeated the D-Reaper and Parasimon in West Shinjuku."

"West Shinjuku?!"

"It is your hometown. You had three best pals, Takato, Kenta and Ryo."

"How do you all this?"

"In my many dreams with Davis Motomiya."

"Dreams… Davis Motomiya… you're joking.. . you're trying to make me confuse and stray from my path of living!"

"Then expalin why Henry and the rest left?! Why do you think they left, Kazu?"

"Shut up! I heard enough! I will consider listening to your whole story if you are able to win against me!!!"

Kazu biomerged with Hagrurumon to become HiAndromon. Kari started to feel afraid. Gatomon could only reach to the ultimate level and they were fighting a mega but that did not stop Kari and Angewomon from battling the android digimon. The energy given out during the battle was intense and the digidestineds form afar could feel it. The girls fell on the ground face down. The boys helped the girls up. Takeru said he recognized the energy emitted. Everyone did. Two energies were emitted. The Tamers recognized Kazu's and the digidestineds recognized Kari's.

"WE need to help Kari! She would not be able to fight Kazu all by herself!!!"

"Why are you only thinking about Kari's safety?! What about Kazu you idiot? You going to let him die?!"

"Let go of me!"

"Calm down T.k. We don't have our digimons and we are sick. We will only slow her down."

Takeru was about to yell again but thought better as his brother glared at him. Matt sighed and realized that Takeru was still greatly affected by Willis's death but everybody had forgave Henry as he was not in a right state of mind. He knew Takeru did not want Kari to suffer the same fate as Willis. He must somehow help his younger brother from going insane but did not know what is the solution.

**Back to Kari and Kazu**

The angel and android battle without mercy and it seemed Angewomon was having the upper hand.

"Celestial Arrow!!!"

The arrow hit HiAndromon's left shoulder. HiAndromon fell on the ground apparently it was a direct hit then HiAndromon laughed hysterically. The android got up. Kari became slightly apprehensive but she must convince Kazu she was right or Kazu will be the chosens' enemy forever. HiANdromon got up on his feet.

"Well done, Angewomon. You're a worthy opponent but not good enough. I was just toying with you. Now its time to get serious! ATOMIC RAY!!!!"

Angewomon just managed to dodge the attack. She realized the battle was going to get more dirtier. HiAndromon fired another attack at her and it narrowly missed. The android was starting to get frustrated and realized it was better to finish them both off.

"Prepare to die!!!!"

"What?! I thought you want to listen to my story?!!!"

"If you win but looks like I'm winning why should I let you live?!"

Angewomon went to guard her partner.

"You WILL NOT HURT KARI any longer!!!!"

Then Kari felt her digivice and crest glow and Angewomon glowed. Kari smiled in surprise and looked at the android digimon.

"better eat your words Kazu as I think this battle is far from over!!!"

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 13**

**The Dragon of Light, Magnadramon**

**Two megas face off!!! Who will win? What will happen next????**


	13. Light makes a miracle

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Light makes a miracle**_

HiAndromon watched on as Angewomon digivolved. A dragon stood at the angel's place after the digivolution. The dragon howled and looked fiercely at her opponent. HiAndromon was not scared, however, he seemed excited.

"Interesting, a mega digimon. Who are you?"

"I am Magnadramon. Partner of Kari Kamiya and your worst nightmare."

"Worst nightmare?! Puh-lease… I can defeat you in no time flat."

"Let us see you try."

Magnadramon noticed Kari behind her who was now filled with confidence.

"Kari, please get away as far as you can."

"Why?! I want stay by your side, partner!"

"This battle will get dangerous and you will, I'm sorry, be in the way. I don't want you to get hurt. Please Kari…."

Then Magnadramon was knocked down by HiAndromon.The android digimon grabbed Kari and squeezed her. Kari cried in pain. Magnadramon got on her feet and lunged at her opponent. HiAndromon threw Kari at her and punched the both of them. It sent them flying but HiAndromon was not going to let them live. He quickly sped off and launched his missiles. The missiles hit home but it had no effect this time. Magnadramon put the unconscious Kari somewhere safe and when to face the android digimon. The battle was intense. HiAndromon managed to grabbed Magnadramon's tail and kicked her face but the dragon was far from defeated.

"HOLY FLAME!!!"

"ATOMIC RAY!!!!"

The two attacks clashed and it looked like this clash of attacks would determine the winner.

**Meanwhile……..**

Tai felt his sister battling near Apocalymon's castle. He grew worried for her and told the others he would go and fetch Kari. They were against the idea. Apocalymon may catch up with them and finish them off if WarGreymon is not around to protect them. Tai grew angry.

"So you are saying to leave Kari to rot and maybe die?!!!! HOW COULD YOU GUYS BE SO SELFISH?!!!!!"

Izzy was terrified by Tai's sudden outburst and wished he had not say anything. Ryo and Henry just kept quiet and said nothing on the matter. Sora walked towards Tai and slapped him. Tai was taken by surprise. He asked her why she slapped her in a harsh tone. Sora slapped him again and grabbed his collar and brought him to the ground. WarGreymon X wanted to interfere but he stayed put when Izzy shook his head.

"Let them settle this on their own."

"HOW COULD SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT US, TAI!!!!!"

"I….well…."

"WE ARE NOT SELFISH!!!! We believe that Kari hold her own because she is not that emotional and sickly girl you always looked after. She has become stronger and does not need her brother to help her all the time. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!!!!!"

"Sora….I…. Its just that Kari is still my sister and as long as I live protecting her from harm is my responsibility."

"Other people can do that for you."

"Name a few then."

"The two people you always trust to protect Kari when you are not around, Davis and Takeru."

"That does not make me at ease AT ALL. Takeru is still thinking about Willis's death and not in a right state of mind and Davis is dead."

"They did do a great job and because of them Kari has become stronger. Tai let her settle things on her own just this once. We need you here.I need you here."

Tai sighed and knew he had lost the argument and gave in. Sora let go of him and turned away but Tai was not going to give up that easily. He secretly signalled to his digimon partner but he was tackled by Ryo and he knocked his head on a tree.

"Sorry, Tai. Sora told me to do that. She knew you would still do it . You are so stubborn. Maybe that's why she took a liking to you."

**Back to the battle**

The attacks clashed with such high intensity and the two digimons were starting to feel exhausted. HiAndromon seemed to losing but his human partner inside him lend him his power and the android digimon regained his strength and released the power in him. Magnadramon was stunned by how powerful it was and tried to fight back but she could not fight back and lost. Kari was still out cold and did not see her partner being kicked and punched so many times. Magnadramon beared with the pain and could not fight back.

_**Kari wake up!!!!**_

_**Magnadramon needs you!!!!!!**_

_**KARI WAKE UP!!!!!!!**_

_**Or your partner will be dead.**_

Kari woke up by the weird voice in her head and saw Magnadramon beaten up. When the android digimon went to do the finishing blow. Kari stood in the way. HiAndromon paused and Magnadramon was shocked to see her partner.

"Don't you dare lift a finger on Magnadramon, Kazu! You psychopath! I'll make you PAY!!!!!!"

Then Kari's digivice started to glow and change shape. HiAndromon found it familiar. Kari's digivice had changed into a D-Arc with pink and gold linings. Gatomon started to glow. Kari too.

"Kari… let's try biomerge digivolution…."

"Biomerge….like how the Tamers and Davis… become mega…"

"yes…."

"Let's do it…."

_**Biomerge Digivolution**_

_**Gatomon biomerge digivolve toooo**_

_**Orphanimon**_

HiAndromon and Orphanimon faced each other. HiAndromon looked at her with outmost loathing.

"So you achieve biomerge digivolution. I really going to get serious. Don't hold back."

"As if I would! Prepare yourself!!!!"

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 14**

**Reunion**


	14. Reunion

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Reunion**_

Ophanimon and HiAndromon were battling head-to-head and none of them is holding back but the android digimon was now exhausted having been fighting for so long and his opponent had gained even more stronger powers and was fully energized. HiAndromon realized he was outmatched and decided to keep his word. He raised both hands to indicate he was surrendering. Ophanimon was relieved she had won and both megas de-biomerged. Kazu collapsed immediately and Guardromon had to carry him. Kari and Gatomon found a cave to hide out for a while. Kazu woke up in the evening and saw some fish near him. He quickly picked one and eat it. He found it was raw.

"Yuck! Who ever thought of serving raw fish?!"

"Well, you should wait for it to be cooked… Thank goodness Gatomon caught a lot of them."

Kazu looked up and saw Kari sitting near a fire cooking some fish with Gatomon. Guardromon was outside standing guard. Kazu could not help but check out Kari. He had been to busy with his inventions at the castle he did not bother with girls at all. He was immediately attracted to Kari's beauty. Kari knew what was Kazu thinking and sighed.

"Sorry, Kazu. I'm taken find someone else."

"Taken? But I never seen you with another guy…"

"It's a long story and eat some fish before Gatomon snatch the whole lot and eat for herself."

"Yeah, sure. Anyways Kari, where are we going?"

"First, have you remembered about the Tamers?"

"Yeah, roughly. I had several dreams and deduced they were memories, mine. I was the smart guy after all but my memories showed that I was a pain to some of my friends. So where are we going?"

"To the Primary Village. Davis told me the rest were going there to get their reborn digimon partners."

"I see. We better get plenty of sleep then. I can't wait to see Alice again."

"Excuse me?"

Kazu blushed and realized what he had just said.

"Uh…nothing. Let's eat shall we."

Kari realized something about Kazu. He has a friendly face and acts like a total jerk but he is actually pretty nice and a bit sensitive.

"Alice…..hmmm…. Is Kazu in love with the Alice McCoy?"

"Kari…mmph…you say something? Munch! Chew!"

"Nothing Kazu…Keep eating…"

Kari sighed as Kazu kept eating the fish showing no signs of stopping.

"Next time, I will tell Gatomon to catch lesser as the effort ia not worth it if only Kazu eats the lot."

**To Tai's group**

Izzy was checking his laptop as usual. Ryo and Henry was talking about girls, so unlike Henry. Tai and Sora were walking in front of them holding hands. WarGreymon X flew above them to keep them safe from any attack. Izzy, after tinkering with his laptop, had found out the location of the others. They were not very far away. Ryo did a happy dance. Henry sweatdropped seeing Ryo acting like a five-year-old. Izzy was busy telling the direction to take but only Henry and WarGreymon X was listening. Ryo was doing the happy dance while Tai and Sora were in a loving embrace. This pissed Izzy off.

"HEY!!! Stop your kissing you two! And Ryo, I am sooo going to throw this laptop at you if you keep doing that."

"Woaah, okay. Calm down, man. I was just fooling around."

"Fooling around?! The others don't have much time left!!! Have you forgotten about the sickness they still have?"

This snapped everybody to reality and listened what Izzy had to say.

**To Matt's group**

**Hours left before die from sickness: 20**

Alice was in pain by the amount of power the Hazard had. She had trouble walking and Yolei had to carry her. Joe began writing a will. Cody kept shouting at Joe to stop that and Ken was quiet waiting for the end. Takeru seemed lost in his own thoughts. Kenta tried to heighten their spirits by telling some jokes. Mimi was crying and Matt kept telling Kenta his jokes were lame. Suzie was asleep carried on ken's back. They seemed to be low in spirits as they knew they were going to die if the crestrock was not given to them in the next 20 hours. Yolei suddenly gave out a yell.

"Hey guys! I can see The Village from here!!!"

**To Rika, Jeri and an unconscious Takato/Hazard**

They had been walking for the past several days. They longed for a place to rest. Rika and Jeri had been riding on Kyubimon while Takato/Hazard was on Leomon's shoulders. Rika frequently looked at the blackened boy. He did not look peaceful at all. She quickly wipes her tears. She did not want Jeri to notice her crying all the time. Kyubimon understood how her Tamer felt. Rika was full of sorrow. She had lost her father and now maybe the boy she cared a lot. Then Kyubimon noticed a village. It looked like a playground for children but there a lot of digi-eggs. Jeri asked what village was that.

"It is called the Primary Village. Looks like another few hours of travel."

"up for the trip Kyubimon? You can take a rest, I don't mind."

Kyubimon was astonished that Rika actually told her to relax but the fox declined saying they must reach the place as soon as possible. Rika nodded.

**Back to Kari and Kazu**

After a long 10 hours of walking, they managed to reach the Primary Village. They were greeted by the sick chosens and the reborn digimons. Kari was still not happy as they were not cured yet. Right on cue, Tai emerged with the crestrock. The rock glowed and all the green spots on the chosens disappeared. Everybody cheered except Alice. The others began to grow worried for her. Yolei explained it had something to do with the Hazard sign. Then Rika and Jeri appeared. Henry and Jeri hugged each other. Rika just smiled. Then when Leomon arrived, attention shifted to the unconcious boy with goggles. Leomon let Takato down. The chosens looked at him with sympathy and sadness. The girls, except Rika and Alice, covered their faces and cried. The boys were upset and kept their cool. Alice, despite the Hazard's power pressing on her, went to Takato's side. Rika too. The two girls cried over the boy and hugged him. Alice had a question to ask the boy but knew he could not hear her but asked anyways…

"Why did Hazard appear on my hand, Takato? Is it because it chose me or you choose me to be responsible for this power?"

Kazu watched the scene not far away. Sadness filled his face. Kari felt sorry for him. The girl he loved loves somebody else. Kari wanted to give some words of comfort or advice but Kenta stopped her and shook his heads.

"There are times when he needs to be alone…."

In the midst of the happy, yet sad also, reunion, Azulongmon appeared.

"Chosens… it's time…."

Tai was the one who asked.

"For what?"

"Attack Apocalymon's castle."

"What?!"

"You must seek the crest of Miracles from the castle…"

Kari was shocked to hear this.

"What the crest of Miracles?!!!"

"Yes… looks like Davis had not tell you.. It's just like him. Too protective of you, just like Tai."

The chosens looked at Kari. Tai walked over to his sister.

"Davis had not tell you what? What is this to do with Davis?"

"Brother… Davis is not dead."

"What?!"

"That's right, Tai. Your protégé is alive. Looks like I have to explain to you what happened. I have told Takato and now you all will know."

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 15**

**The Davis Saga Part 1: Retrieve the crest**

**The chosens are cured and reunited. Time for them to attack Apocalymon's castle but their objective is not destroying the castle but to retrieve the crest of Miracles.**


	15. TDS  Part 1: Retrieve the crest

_**Chapter 15**_

_**TDS Part 1: Retrieve the crest**_

Tai watched on as the others moved into the castle. He wondered if all will go smoothly and evrything would be fine.

**Flashback**

**Azulongmon sighed after finishing his story. Most of the chosens were speechless and utterly astonished that Davis would decide such a thing to happen to him. Kari was driven to tears. Tai went to comfort his sister. Azulongmon was furious they were still mourning after several minutes.**

"**WHY ARE YOU ALL FEELING SAD FOR?!!!! Davis wanted to join you as fast as he could no matter what the costs! There is a chance he can regain his memories but don't worry about that now!!! We have to break into the castle to get the crest!"**

**Then a Gekomon entered the village.**

"**Azulongmon! Apocalymon is mobilising an army!"**

"**What?!"**

"**He realized all the chosens under his command had betrayed him and decided to raise an army just in case all the chosens come barging into his castle."**

"**Thank you, Gekomon. You may leave."**

**The Gekomon bowed and left. Azulongmon turned to the chosens. They nodded at him.**

"**All right, here is the plan. There are 19 of you. You all be split into 4 groups consisting of 4, the last will consist of 3. The first group will be Matt, Mimi, Joe and Ryo. You guys will go right in front of the main entrance and try to hold off Apocalymon's troops there. The second group, Suzie, Alice, Henry and Izzy. You guys will clear the back entrance. The third group will be split in two. Takeru and Rika will take out the enemies on the left of the castle. The right side will be taken care of by Sora and Kazu. The fourth group will be Kari, Ken and Yolei. You guys will try to find the crest and retrieve it. The last group Cody, Tai, Jeri and Kenta will try to give the fourth group some cover. Don't worry about Takato. He will be safe here. I will protect him myself. I wish you all the best of luck**

**End of flashback**

Tai's group and Kari's group waited until the the enemy were distracted by their friends. They will enter at the right moment.

**To Matt's group**

Matt jumped off MetalGarurumon. He noticed a large number of digimons heading their way. He signalled to Mimi, Joe and Ryo. Lillymon, Zudomon and Cyberdramon stood beside MetalGarurumon. Metal Garurumon roared.

"Charge!!!!!"

The four chosens dodged out of the way not to be caught in the middle of the battle. Their digimon fought gallantly against the evil digimons, consisting of Soulmons, Bakemons, SKullGreymons and Tyrannomons. Metal Garurumon fired all his missiles at the digimons and froze them in their tracks with his freezing breath. Lillymon fired her flower cannon and Zudomon used his hammer's spark to finish them off. Cyberdramon used his claws to eliminate his enemies. Then after yells of triumph, a sudden dark figure appeared. Matt, Mimi and Joe could not believe who it was. It was one of their greatest foes, Machinedramon.

Apocalymon laughed from his tallest tower. His plan was working perfectly. He knew this day would come. That was why he went back to the places the Dark Masters were defeated respectively. By coincidence he found data of each of them and secretly revived them and would be unleashed against the chosens. He did not tell Kazu to oversee the operations as he was a chosen. Apocalymon laughed and remembered a certain large red dragon he cloned also from some pieces of data he found. It should be at the back entrance waiting to create chaos. He was satisfied as all his years of hard work pays off.

"Now nothing can go wrong! Hahaha!!!"

**To Alice's group**

There were many digimons guarding but, Alice suspected, they were too weak. She felt something was amiss. Then the hazard sign on her right hand started to glow. She groaned in pain. Dobermon hurried to her side. Alice was astonished by the force pushing her down to her knees. Alice realized she must gain control of the hazard in her thus in order to be able to use it's power. She still wonders why the hazard chose her. She had no time to think when she saw Antylamon, Rapidmon and Kabuterimon flying overhead and landed on the ground. Henry and Suzie grabbed her shoulders and dragged her away. Izzy following close behind. Alice asked what was going on.

"It's back, Alice."

"What's back?"

"Megidramon…."

Alice then saw a blue dragon appeared. It was Megidramon. Alice wondered why it was different. This one had only a bit of the hazard and looked really deformed as if it was a clone. Nevertheless, the dragon's attack made all standing in its way become ashes.

**To Takeru and Rika**

Seraphimon and Taomon defeated the digimons eaily only to greeted by Puppetmon. Rika noticed Takeru's face turning ferocious. The blonde growled and ordered Seraphimon to eliminate the mega digimon quickly.

"You'll pay Puppetmon for what you did before!"

"Oh? Its little Takeru. Look how much you have grown! Time for your death!"

"This time with no games!!!"

"Bring it on!!!"

Rika did not know what was going on but she signalled Taomon to join in the battle. Rika knew Puppetmon was one of the Dark Masters the Eastern Dgidestineds had face and defeated.

"SO why is he still alive and kicking?"

**To Sora and Kazu**

MetalSeadramon randomly fired his attack at Andromon and Garudamon. Sora was deeply annoyed at being toyed at. She told the evil Dark Master to stop playing.

"As you wish!"

"Garudamon! Full power Wing Blade, Let's go!!!"

"Andromon you too! Attack him with your Lightning Blade!"

MetalSeadramon smirked.

"This should be interesting."

**To Tai's group and Kari's group**

They somehow managed to enter the castle. The number of digimons in the castle were abnormally large. Tai wondered if it was a set-up. Then Piedmon appeared. Tai and Kari were stunned by the sudden appearance of the leader of the Dark Masters.

"Missed me chosens of Courage and Light? Looks like you brought friends. Oh… WarGreymon you look different."

WarGreymon X immediately attacked the evil digimon. Followed by Panjyamon, MarineAngemon and Angkylomon. Kari, Ken and Yolei wanted to join in but Tai forbidded them.

"Go find the crest quickly! We will try to hold him off! Hurry Kari!"

"Right! Let's go Angewomon. Ken, Yolei let's go."

The trio with Angewomon, Stingmon and Halsemon left. Piedmon seemed angry. Tai smirked.

"Let's settle this, Piedmon! WarGreymon X, attack!"

**Kari, Ken and Yolei**

The trio searched frantically for the crest. Then Ken stumbled upon a room. He saw the crest of Miracles on the bedside table. He picked it up then he realized there was somebody behind him. It was Apocalymon.

"Look out, Ken! Spiking Strike!"

Apocalymon dodged the attack. Ken sighed in relief and then Yolei entered. Kari too. Apocalymon fumed.

"You will all not leave here alive!!!!"

The trio gulped.

"Time to you three to die."

"Don't think so! Double Impact!!!"

They saw Beelzamon and Alphamon emerged.

"Time to end this age of darkness, Apocalymon!"

The two great digimons charged towards the dark digimon.

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 16**

**The Davis Saga Part 2: The Second Hazard Knight**

**Alice has awakened the Hazard power, being transferred to her, and becomes the second Hazard knight. **


	16. TDS Part 2: The Second Hazard Knight

_**Chapter 16**_

_**TDS Saga Part 2: The Second Hazard Knight**_

**1****st**** group: Matt, Mimi, Joe and Ryo. Battling against Machinedramon**

**2****nd**** group: Suzie, Alice, Henry and Izzy. Battling against Megidramon**

**3****rd**** group: Takeru and Rika. Battling against Puppetmon.**

**Sora and Kazu. Battling against MetalSeadramon.**

**4****th**** group: Kari, Ken and Yolei. Alphamon and Beelzamon are with them. Battling against Apocalymon, in human form.**

**5****th**** group: Tai,Cody, Jeri and Kenta. Battling against Piedmon.**

**To the battle with Machinedramon**

MetalGarurumon and Zudomon combined their attack and managed to disable one of Machinedramon's cannons. Lillymon brought him to his knees and Cyberdramon gave him a powerful knuckle sandwich. Machinedramon groaned in pain realizing the chosens had gotten stronger. He smirked. He launched himself on Lillymon and squash the flower lady. Cyberdramon growled and sent out his attack.

"Desolation Claw Attack!!!!"

Machinedramon managed to dodge. Ryo could not believe that something so big can be so agile. Machinedramon's tail sent Cyberdramon flying. With Zudomon and MetalGarurumon left, Matt realized the evil mega digimon was stronger than last time.

"Looks like we bit off more than we can chew."

**Megidramon battle**

Antylamon and Dobermon tried to immobilize it but Megidramon was too powerful to be beaten. Tentomon was beaten and Rapidmon was gravely injured. Henry was currently being chased by the dragon. Alice and Suzie told their digimons to get up on their feet. Izzy was using his laptop to find out how to defeat it. Megidramon opened his mouth.

"Megiddo Flame!!!!"

The two digimon were blown away and their bodies were badly burnt. Suzie and Alice went to attend to them. Then Alice's Hazard sign began to glow. She wondered why. At the same time, Megidramon seem somewhat alarmed to pick up the hazard energy. He noticed Alice had the sign on her right hand.

"_Grrr…Time for a change plans... you're mine. Hazard-bearer!!!!!"_

Megidramon dashed towards Alice and was ready for the kill when Dobermon blocked the dragon's attacks. He took the attack and collapsed.

"Dobermon!!!"

"Alice….i'm sorry I have to leave you again."

"No! You're not leaving by my side anymore! Please, Dobermon don't die!!!!!"

That's when Alice's Hazard sign glow became brighter and Alice some kind of new power within her and realized it can defeat Megidramon.

"Hazard Activate!!!!"

**Puppetmon battle**

Seraphimon and Taomon were beating up Puppetmon. Takeru smiled that it was their victory but Rika stayed cautious thinking it was too easy. Puppetmon smirked.

"Oy, MetalSeadramon! Fire that nose of yours!"

"With pleasure! Ultimate Stream!!!!"

The two digimons were taken aback by this sudden attack. MetalSeadramon emerged and threw Sora, Kazu, Biyomon and Guardromon beside Rika. Rika checked on them and realized they had life-threatening battle.

"They were no match for me. They were a waste of time."

"You, monsters!Seraphimon rip them apart!!!"

Takeru was losing his cool. Seraphimon had de-digivolved. Patamon and Renamon looked exhausted. Rika told Takeru to calm down and think properly. Takeru gave Rika a cold stare then calmed down.

"You're right, Rika. I think we should escape."

"Escape?!"

"Our digimons are weak. You want to fight with your bare fists against those two ugly dudes?"

"How are you calling ugly?!!!!"

"Ultimate Stream!!!!"

"Puppet Pummel!!!!!"

"Let's run."

"You no need to tell me, hopey!!!"

"_hopey??? Oh mannnn…what a childish nickname!!!"_

**Apocalymon battle**

Alphamon and Beelzamon mercilessly battled against the evil digimon. Apocalymon realized his power was evenly matched the the duo. He glanced over Beelzamon and saw the three chosens quietly leaving the area. Apocalymon was angered and decided not to play around anymore.

"Let's get serious!!!!"

Alphamon and Beelzamon were alarmed by the sudden increase in Apocalymon's power. Alphamon told Beelzamon they need to hold out for a while to allow Kari's group time to escape. The demon lord nodded and raced over to his opponent, claws out.

**Piedmon battle**

WarGreymon X was fighting one-on-one with Piedmon. Angkylomon, MarineAngemon and GrapLeomon stayed back. Tai told them his partner wanted to defeat Piedmon alone. WarGreymon X seemed to have the upper hand but Piedmon seemed to be smiling.

"Good…WarGreymon. You seemed to have improved."

"Shut up!"

'Oooh..temper. Do you remember the cloth act I did during our previous battle several years ago?"

Tai gasped and knew what he was talking about.

"WarGreymon X, retreat!!!!"

"Got it, tai!!!"

Jeri, Kenta and Cody were confused. Why did Tai wanted to retreat when he was winning? And what is the cloth trick Piedmon speak of? Tai noticed the other three chosens had not move an inch.

"Run you idiots!!!!"

"Why?"

Just then a big cloth fall from above them and covered the three chosens and their digimons. Tai knew its too late to save them and quickly fled. He saw Rika and Takeru with Sora and Kazu escaping as well. Matt's group were nowhere to be seen then he saw the big white cloth at that particular area. Tai was deeply saddened he was unable to save Matt, Joe, Mimi and Ryo. He knew he had to escape and devise a rescue plan. He hoped Kari, Ken and Yolei managed to get to somewhere safe. Then he noticed Alice, Suzie, Henry and Izzy were missing.

"Don't tell me they're still back there? Wargreymon we need to go back!"

"Why Tai? We need to get away from Piedmon!"

"Alice's group is still back there. I won't abandon them."

"As you wish, Tai."

"RIKA, TAKERU!!!"

Rika and Takeru noticed Tai above them.

"Try to meet up with Kari's group somewhere and wait for me and the others to return. Go to the Primary Village of the South and wait for 24 hours. If we don't come back, devise your own next course of action."

"Where are you going, Tai?"

"To help Alice's group."

With that, the leader of the chosens and weilder of the courage crest, Tai Kamiya, sped off to help his brave comrades.

**To Kari's group**

Kari, Ken and Yolei were panting. Their digimons too. They managed to escape Apocalymon's castle with the crest of Miracles. They were resting near a lake when Azulongmon appeared.

"Looks like you have the crest. Well done, chosens."

"We had diffuculties, Azulongmon."

"I know. Apocalymon has resurrected the Dark Masters and the dark dragon, Megidramon. It is very disturbing and has terribly disrupted the balance of the Digital World. I feared that another enemy will resurfaced."

"Who?"

"Enemies the Tamers had defeated but not destroyed. Some digimons had told me of spotting them."

The trio and their digimons fell silent. Then they saw Rika and Takeru, carrying Sora and Kazu. The digimons partners stopped to catch their breath. Azulongmon sighed and felt sorry for them.

"I have to apologize chosens that you have no time to rest."

Yolei was greatly annoyed.

"Why? We got the crest and have to fight off evil mega digimons and their henchmen! We deserve a long rest!!!!"

"I know, Yolei but I'm sorry. You still have comrades fighting at the castle and a few have been taken a hostage. Tai, Alice, Henry, Suzie, Izzy, Beelzamon and Alphamon are still fighting. Matt, Mimi, Joe, Jeri, Cody, Kenta and Ryo are captured. Do you want to leave them to die?"

"No I'm sorry for acting selfish Azulongmon."

"It's not your fault, Yolei. Now, we must break Davis's petrification."

**Alice's group**

The hazard engulfed her and Dobermon. Alice had never felt this kind of power. It gave her strength and control over her emotions letting her think straight. She realized she was not going out of control. Takato was at first because of his anger that activated the hazard's power but she activated it through her desire to protect her friends and destroy the evil.

HAZARD DIGIVOLUTION!!!!

DOBERMON BIOMERGE TOOOOO

CANANTMON!!!!

Henry, Suzie and Izzy witness the new digivolution unlocked by the hazard. Canantmon resembled Gallantmon but with dog-like features. He has one sword coated with digi-zoid, an opal shield, has a brown cape and claws. Henry took out his D-Arc to analyze the digimon.

_**Canantmon**_

_**Mega Level**_

_**Holy Knight Digimon**_

_**Virus Buster **_

_**This dog-like knight digimon is a digimon of the hazard just like Gallantmon. He is Gallantmon's trusted ally and a nightmare to evil digimons such as Etemon and Devimon.**_

_**His attacks are Exorslash, which can turn the receiver into a digiegg and purify its data. Madness strike, use his claws to attack the opponent mercilessly, and Holy Beast Blaster, his shield will release a strong beam of energy to greatly damaged his enemies.**_

_**(Note: Canantmon is a digimon I made up!!!)**_

The trio stared in awe to see the knight pulling out his sword.

"I'll destroy you, Megidramon and the bad history of the Hazard will be gone! Get ready, evil dragon. This is for Takato Matsuda, who is Gallantmon! The First Hazard Knight! Take this, Holy Beast Blaster!!!!"

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 17**

**The Davis Saga Part 3: Courage no more**

**Canantmon faces Megidramon. Tai faces Piedmon to save his captured friends. And Kazu forgot something important he left behind at the castle.**

**CourageXXX: Hey, guys! Sorry I was away for a short period of time. Hope this chapter is not a boring one! Keep those reviews coming, thank you!"**


	17. TDS Part 3:Courage no more

_**Chapter 17**_

_**TDS Saga Part 3: Courage no more**_

**Alice's group**

The beam went straight for Megidramon but the dragon looked calm and unleashed his flames.

"Megiddo Flame!!!"

The two attacks clashed and Canantmon could not believe how much power the clone Megidramon has. He realized he did not have enough power to defeat it. With only half of the Hazard power, it seem impossible to reach the peak of his powers. He wanted to give up when Alice, inside him, sternly told him not to. Alice, in a silver orb, was irritated by Canantmon's lack of determination.

"_Stop calling yourself weak!!! We manage to biomerge with half of the Hazard power and that's quiet an accomplishment and if we can do that, we can beat Megidramon!"_

"_You're right, Alice. We can still beat him. Let's do this._ King Beast Roar!!!!"

The beam from the shield became wider and stronger and overwhelmed Megidramon's attacks. Strangely, Megidramon did not seem to be afraid. Izzy wondered why the digimon was not panicking till he saw Megidramon glowing.

"No it can't be?! Is Megidramon digivolving???"

**To Tai**

Tai and Wargreymon X hurriedly sped off to the castle. Wargreymon X could feel Tai being very unsure about what to do and feared losing more comrades.

"Tai, it will be ok."

"Wargreymon…."

"Don't think so pessimistically. Everything will go fine."

"But… what if it.."

"It will be fine, Tai!!!"

"_**Of course it will. You'll joining them soon…"**_

Tai immediately recognised the voice. Piedmon appeared right in front him and on his waist were his friends being turned to keychains.

"Wargreymon… finish him…"

"Alright. Let's get it on, Piedmon!"

"Very well, you will not escape me again. Time to die!!!!"

WarGreymon X dropped Tai behind some tall trees and went to face Piedmon. WarGreymon X attacked with his claws but Piedmon evaded his attack with ease and kicked him hard. WarGreymon X knew his enemy is stronger than before and decided that attacking straightforward won't work.

"Alright, time to improvise."

WarGreymon X prepared his Gaia Force Zero and Piedmon got ready to dodge it but he noticed his opponent was not hurling it at him. WarGreymon X absorbed his own attacks and then he was covered in flames. WarGreymon X charged at Piedmon with his claws and wounded his right hand. Piedmon screamed in pain. He saw a burn mark on his right hand.

"I see… you absorbed your own attack to power up and also prevents me from touching you."

"That's right, clown. You can't go close combat and your trump swords will melt at the touch of my fire. Your cloth too won't work. I will just burn through it."

"Curse you, WarGreymon! Final Spell!!!"

WarGreymon X failed to avoid the attack and dropped to the ground. The flames around him disappeared. Piedmon decided to finish the job once and for all.

"Goodbye, WarGreymon, Trump sword!!!"

"ArggH!!!"

Tai emerged from the trees and hugged his dying partner.

"WarGreymon!!! Don't die!!! You're my best friend…sniff.."

"Tai…. Don't cry…. I'll be reborn…. Sooner or later…."

"But the DigiWorld needs you now, WarGreymon!!!!"

"Goodbye….Tai…stay strong… you are the leader of the digidestineds and the weilder of the crest of courage…."

"WarGreymon…Agumon…"

"Farewell…my friend…best friend…"

With that WarGreymon X says his last words and disappeared. Tai, full of grief, did not move. He could not believe his best friend had died when he was needed. He looked up at Piedmon who was laughing.

"hahaha! That's so dramatic! Well, why are you giving me that face boy? You want to fight me? Without your partner, you are as weak as a Numemon!"

"Grrrr! You bastard!"

Tai went to punch the clown digimon but Piedmon dodge and kick Tai to the ground.

"Time for you to be one of my keychains."

Piedmon took out one of his cloth.

"Stay away from him!!!!"

Piedmon saw Garudamon and Sora charging towards him.

"Wing Blade!!!"

Piedmon deflected the attack and saw the other chosens who had escaped and decided to flee.

"See you another time…"

With that Piedmon fled. Sora approached Tai who was crying.

"Tai… where is WarGreymon?"

"H..e is…d.e….ad. SORA, WARGREYMON IS DEAD!!!!"

"What?!"

Tai cried even harder. Sora hugged him.

"There..there…Tai. Cry it all out… I'm here…"

"Sora….sniff…wargreymon…"

Takeru, Kazu, Ken, Yolei and Rika looked at them with amazed faces. Hey had never seen Tai cried. He was really sad. Tai noticed them there. He wiped his tears and calmed down.

"Why are you guys here? Where's Kari?"

Kazu was the one who answered.

"Well… I remembered I made a cure for Takato's condition just in case when I made the virus. So they all decided to help me out. We going back to the castle to get it. As for Kari, she went to the DemiVeemon village with Azulongmon to cure Davis."

"What?! You guys are going back!!!"

Sora could see the distraught look on Tai's face.

"We're going to be okay, Tai."

"No, you won't! What if Piedmon did his magic cloth trick on you again, Sora?"

Sora knew the feeling of being a keychain to well. It was a horrible experience. Tai looked at the others.

"You guys can go but Sora stays."

The five of them looked at Sora who nodded. They left the couple all alone.

"Tai, are you really alright now?"

"No… and stop asking that question. Let's go to Kari."

"If you say so, Tai."

On the journey to the village, Sora could hear Tai crying to himself behind her.

"Poor Tai…"

**Back to Alice's group**

Canantmon's attack won over Megidramon's but it was not over. Izzy signalled to Canantmon to come over. Canantmon went to Izzy and he explained Megidramon is digivolving. When the rubble was cleared, instead of Megidramon, a knight came out. He had bronze armour, black cape, bronze shield and a sword. Canantmon recognized the sword.

"That sword…. It is the dark side of MedievalGallantmon's spear Dynas. It's name is Zeon."

"Zeon…"

"Izzy stand back, get the others to safety…"

"Right."

With that Izzy rushed off. Canantmon faced the knight.

"Who are you?"

"I am MegiddoGallantmon. You seem to know a lot about me but you are not a match to my prowess."

"Shut up!"

Canantmon raised his sword and ran towards MeggidoGallantmon. The evil knight took out Zeon.

"Its showtime!"

**At the Primary Village of the South**

Gigimon was playing with some Botamons when he heard Takato talking in his coma.

"Takato?"

Takato did not respond to him but instead keep saying the same thing.

"_Alice… run... that thing is too powerful…run away…"_

Gigimon wondered what Takato was talking about.

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 18**

**TDS Saga Part 4: The Dark Side of MedievalGallantmon**

**Canantmon battles MeggidoGallantmon, MedievalGallantmon's dark side. Kazu and co. are attacked by the Dark Masters. Kari managed to reach the DemiVeemon village but there is a slight problem there. **


	18. TDSPart 4: The Dark Side of MGallantmon

_**Chapter 18**_

_**The Davis Saga Part 4: The Dark Side of MedievalGallantmon**_

**Alice's group**

Canantmon tries to keep up with MeggidoGallantmon's movement. The evil knight was faster and stronger than him. Canantmon pulled out his sword and went one-on-one with the sword 'Zeon'. From inside Canantmon, Alice was in a conversation with him.

"_Is that digimon really MedievalGallantmon's dark side?"_

"_**Yeah, I'm sure of it. I heard Takato mentioning he weild Dynas as MedievalGallantmon. This guy has almost the same amount of power. There is a legend about this two weapons."**_

"_About Zeon and Dynas?"_

"_**Yeah. Zeon was forged by a legendary digimon blacksmith for MeggidoGallantmon. Dynas was then forged when the blacksmith made an error in making Zeon. It was given to MedievalGallantmon. The weapon can't be given to any digimon. Dynas and Zeon are considered 'brothers'. So the weilders of this weapons must be related as siblings. The evolution of this two beings of digimons was never achieved till now."**_

"_Wait… if Takato weilds Dynas as MedievalGallantmon…then could MegiddoGallantmon be a human?"_

"_**Maybe but he was a blue Megidramon meaning a clone but to make such a clone you need a host because of the tremendous power it has."**_

While they were busy chatting, MeggidoGallantmon had knocked Canantmon down. MeggidoGallantmon raised Zeon and was about to pierce Canantmon's armour to finish off the dog knight but he suddenly hesitated.

"Urrghh… run…before…I lose …control…."

"What???"

"Run…arrrgh!!! Die, Canantmon!!!"

"Gargo Missiles!!!"

The missiles had taken MeggidoGallantmon by surprise. MegaGargomon emerged with MegaKabuterimon and Antylamon. The three digimons combined their attacks and managed to subdue the evil knight. MeggidoGallantmon knew he had to retreat. He picked up Zeon and went to a battle stance.

"Sword of Fury!!!!"

He slashed into midair which created a powerful sonic wave. While the four digimons were distracted, he made his escape. MeggidoGallantmon wondered why he suddenly told Canantmon to run and safe himself instead of finishing himself. He was confused of his identity. Is he really the evil knight servant of Apocalymon or something else?

Alice felt somewhat sorry for MeggidoGallantmon. She somehow guessed he was brainwashed. She began to think maybe Takato had a sibling but the goggle-head had not mention anything about it. Neither had any of the Tamers, digimons and Takato's parents. She decided to follow MeggidoGallantmon's trail. She went to Henry and the rest.

"Guys, could you meet up with the rest, without me?"

Izzy was greatly against the idea.

"The Dark Masters could kill you if you go alone and isn't he the enemy?"

"But he could be in Ken's situation:brainwashed…"

"Brainwashed? How you come to that conclusion?"

Dobermon went on to explain the legend of Dynas and Zeon and his conclusions and theories. Henry was very interested and was thinking it through. Suzie kept quiet knowing it would be better for the older kids to make the decision. Finally, the two boys agreed to her decision to part ways. Alice smiled and rode on Dobermon to follow the knight's trail. Izzy turned to the Wong siblings and the digimons.

"Well, how are we going to find the rest?"

"With your laptop of course."

"…oh yeah…"

**Back to MeggidoGallantmon **

"Who am I really? Am I really Apocalymon's servant or…."

"**MeggidoGallantmon, is something wrong?"**

"Master Apocalymon…"

Apocalymon appeared before the knight.

"How was your battle with the two megas, my lord?"

"**Piedmon used his cloth trick. I could have lost. Anyway what is the matter?"**

"My lord, I suddenly froze and gave the chance for the opponent to run and even telling him to do so. I had this feeling to save them from further danger. Can you explain why? Aren't I suppose to be ruthless and merciless instead of pondering on this thoughts?"

MeggidoGallantmon could see Apocalymon was looking very uneasy.

"Meggido, I want you to go to my research lab where I conduct your revival."

"As Megidramon, my lord?"

"Yes… I'll try to solve this matter for you."

"Thank you, my lord."

When MeggidoGallantmon had left, Apocalymon's face of uneasiness became worse.

"How can his other self fight back so fast? It took me days to find the human who can be the rival of MedievalGallantmon. I managed to find Zeon months ago. It reacted to him. From that moment, I know he could be related to the Hazard boy. If he is, he is as strong-willed as his brother. Whatever the case, I must destroy his other, or should I say,human self. Then he would be a menacing killing machine. Hahaha!!!!"

**To Kazu and co.**

Kazu and the four chosens were running throught the forest to get to the castle when they heard a familiar laugh. It was the laugh of a Dark Master. They were right…

Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon and Piedmon came down from the sky. Ken noticed two more keychains on Piedmon's waist. Alphamon and Beelzamon.

"You bastard! Even Alphamon and beelzamon turned to keychains. You coward!!!"

Piedmon was unfazed by Ken's insults and ordered his three comrades to take the five of them down. Kazu told them to focus so they can get of the dilemma.

**GUARDROMON BIOMERGE TOOO HIANDROMON**

**RENAMON BIOMERGE TOOOO SAKUYAMON**

**PATAMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TOOO SERAPHIMON**

**WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO STINGMON**

**HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO AQUILAMON**

The three megas and two champions tried to challenge the three evil digimons but were easilt taken out. Takeru knew it would be a waste for all of them to go won.

"Kazu, you go on ahead and get the cure of Takato!"

"What?!"

"You're the only one who can get it! You are the one who made. You know how to apply it so go on we can handle this!"

"But…"

"GO!!! Who will cure Takato? Only you can! Go Kazu Shioda, HiAndromon."

HiAndrmon hesitated but nodded and sped off. MetalSeadramon was about to block his way but was intercepted by Stingmon. With HiAndromon able to escape, Takeru knew he had to buy some time. He was greatly alarmed when Piedmon took out a white cloth.

"Run everbody if you don't want to be a keychain around Piedmon's waist."

The others got the message. They ran separate ways to avoid Piedmon getting them all at once. Piedmon sighed and ordered the Dark Masters to seprate. During his search for the runaway chosens, he stumbled upon a village filled with blue dino digimons.

"Hehehe.. well looks like I'll have more keychains… Showtime!"

**Back to Izzy, Henry and Suzie**

While they were busy finding the rest on Izzy's laptop, Kazu and Guardromon bumped to them.

"Hey guys.. Think you guys can lend me a hand."

"What is it?"

"Well I need to get the antidote for Takato's condition and I may need backup."

Henry nodded and glanced at the rest.

"It will be best if we all go together."

Izzy and Suzie agreed. Kazu grinned.

"Alright then, let's gooo!!!!"

**To Kari, riding on Azulongmon while the other chosens are in chaotic trouble**

Kari was peacefully sleeping on Azulongmon's back when the Sovereign shook himself. That woke her up and was she very cranky about it.

"AZULONGMON!!! Why must you make a maiden wake up like that?! Don't you have any respect for women?"

"Leave that for later. We have reach the village. Strange..it's deserted."

"What?"

Kari descended from Azulongmon and looked around the village. They was nobody at all but no signs of struggle. Then a Veemon emerged and saw Kari and Azulongmon.

"A chosen and Azulongmon. You came!!!!"

The Veemon was in happy tears. He went inside a certain cave. He carried two stone statues out of the cave with an ExVeemon. Azulongmon recognized him as the Village Chief.

"Where is everybody, chief?"

"Piedmon came. He stumbled on our village and turned the villagers into keychains. This Veemon and I are the only survivors. Anyway Davis and Veemon are still here. We managed to get them out in time."

Kari then noticed the stone statues were shaped as Davis and Veemon. There was a space on Davis chest for the Miracle crest and a hand palm on Davis hand. Azulongmon approached Kari, Gatomon had finally woke up and walked beside Kari.

"It's time, Kari. You ready?"

"Yes."

"You know he may not remember you, right?"

"I know but for the Digital World, I must do this."

"very well then proceed."

Kari placed the crest of Miracles on Davis's chest and placed her palm on Davis's hand. Then the two statues began to glow and de-petrify. When the process was completed, Kari hugged the unstoned Davis and Gatomon did the same with Veemon.

"Oh Davis, I missed you."

"veemon I missed you so much."

The boy and his partner looked at them with black faces.

"Who are you?"

Kari and Gatomon were shocked to hear that question. Kari's heart broke to pieces.

_Davis…you sacrificed your memory for the Digital World but why must it include memories about me?_

**Back to Alice **

Alice and Dobermon followed MeggidoGallantmon's scent and it brought them to a reserch lab. They were wandering about when they found the knight in an experiment room.

"Meggido…"

Meggidogallantmon was stunned to hear his nickname and pulled out Zeon. He realized it was Alice and Dobermon.

"Why did you follow me?"

"To help you."

"Why would I need your help?"

"You want to know who you really are right?"

"N..o…No!"

"Liar! You're such a coward for a knight!"

"Oh, yeahhhh! You, girly, will regret calling me a coward!"

**Dobermon Biomerge tooo Canantmon**

"So you're Canantmon. Let's continue our battle where we left off."

"Looks like I have no choice. DigiCanine sword, power up! Let's do this!"

**End of Davis Saga**

**Chapter 19**

**Sorrow and Chaos**

**The two knights fight again. Kari and Gatomon try to accept the fact Davis and Veemon have no recollection of them. Yolei is found by Piedmon. **


	19. Sorrow and Chaos

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Sorrow and Chaos**_

**To Alice**

MeggidoGallantmon attacked Canantmon with all his might and his rage gave him a great amount of power. Canantmon was trying his best not to severely hurt the dark knight. MeggidoGallantmon was greatly annoyed that Canantmon was not giving his all. He looked around and saw they are in a forest. MeggidoGallantmon used Zeon to cut down the trees in the area. Canantmon realized he had to get serious. He pulled out DigiCanine,( name of Canantmon's sword), and cut his way through the trees. When he was done, he was slammed on the back by MeggidoGallantmon. Canantmon got up but pierced his sword to a tree for support. MeggidoGallantmon could see Canantmon was still not getting very serious and intended to hurt him. He clenched his fist and punched the dog knight. Canantmon fell to the ground face-up.

"Why are you holding back your power?"

"You are unsure of your identity. I do not want to defeat an opponent who do not know who he really is."

"What… are you talking about?"

"You remember our previous battle? You told me to run and escape. An evil knight would never tell his opponent to safe himself. He would kill his opponent without mercy! Why did you hesitate? Are you really MeggidoGallantmon, the evil knight of the Hazard, weilder of Zeon and servant to Apocalymon or somebody else?"

MeggidoGallantmon froze. He began to think about the questions Canantmon asked. He was too proud to admit it but Canantmon was right. He was unsure of his real identity. Then he had some strange feeling that made him think he actually has two selves. The evil knight dropped his sword. Canantmon wanted to take the oppurtunity to take him down but he felt it was not right. MeggidoGallantmon is very confused and disturbed by previous events that occurred. Then Canantmon noticed a figure emerged from behind MeggidoGallantmon and tried to grab Zeon but the sword rejected him by giving out strong electric sparks. Canantmon recognized the figure.

"Apocalymon, what are you doing here?"

"To take away Meggido of course. He is not in the right state of mind. Who are you?"

"A knight of the Hazard, Canantmon."

"I see. Alice McCoy isn't it?"

Canantmon decided to fight Apocalymon but MeggidoGallantmon blocked his path. The knight picked up Zeon and faced the evil digimon.

"Go on, my lord. I want to finish this duel. It will stain my honour if I retreat."

"I forbid you, Meggido! If you don't come with me, I'll consider it as betrayal!"

"I don't care. I do not want to destroy my honour as a knight digimon."

"So be it, Meggido. From now, you're no longer my servant."

When Apocalymon left, MeggidoGallantmon put his sword back. Canantmon was wiser not to let his guard down.

"Canantmon, let's call off the duel."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I am now free from Apocalymon's shackles. I would like to continue to fight you but now I want to talk."

"Then, let's not fight. Join the chosens, Meggido."

"No… till I know my real identity, allegiance to anybody is impossible."

"Meggido…"

"So Canantmon let's talk."

**To Kari**

Kari watched Davis talking to Azulongmon as if he remembered the holy dragon. Azulongmon told her only Davis's memories of the chosens are erased. Gatomon tried to comfort the young girl but she just shrug her off. Kari tried to bear the truth but alas, she could not. Davis noticed Kari staring at her.

"Excuse me for a while, Azulongmon."

Davis walked towards Kari and sat beside her. Kari refused to see his face. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Miss Kari? Something wrong?"

"Nothing, Davis. I'm fine."

Kari hurriedly got up and walked off. Gatomon walking beside her. Davis was not going to give up.

"You were crying. You want to talk about it?"

"Yes… but not to you."

Kari noticed Davis putting his hand on her shoulder. She gently removed his hand.

"Please… leave me alone."

Davis watched as Kari and Gatomon wandered off. Davis wondered why Kari was so hostile to him. He was busy figuring it out when a scream was heard. Davis and Veemon rushed out to find who screamed. Kari and Angewomon ran to them.

"Yolei is being attacked by Piedmon. We need to assist her."

Davis did not need to ask with Yolei was a friend or foe. By looking on the worried look on Kari's face he knwew whoever Yolei is, she is a friend and was in trouble. He nodded and Veemon. Davis took out his D-Arc.

"Digi Modify! Matrix Digivolution!"

**VEEMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOO AEROVEEDRAMON**

Davis climbed on AeroVeedramon and looked at Kari who was riding Angewomon.

"Shall we?"

"Let's go."

Azulongmon watched them left.

"Be careful both of you."

**To Yolei**

Piedmon easily beat the crap of Aquilamon. Yolei screamed in terror and her fear was enjoyed by Piedmon. The Mega digimon just laugh.

"haha! The sound of a helpless chosen. How I yearn to hear that? Well, I heard it several times already."

Piedmon took out one of his swords to finish the job. The sword was about to reach Hawkmon when it was deflected. Piedmon was enraged.

"Who dares to interuppt my moment?"

"We do."

Kari, Angewomon, Davis and AeroVeedramon appeared to save the day. Yolei was so grateful they arrived at the nick of time. She was amazed to see Davis.

"Davis…is that you?"

"Hello, you must be Yolei. Less time chatting, more time fighting. Go AeroVeedramon!"

Yolei gave Kari a confused look. Kari shook her head and Yolei realized that Davis really had no memories of them. AeroVeedramon fought Piedmon with a lot of vigour and strength that even the Mega digimon was overwhelmed.

"What power. Just who is this kid?"

"Mumbling while on the job, mister evil digimon?"

"Don't be so cocky, brat. The real fight starts now."

Piedmon swiftly headbutted AeroVeedramon sending the dragon digimon flying.

"Davis, you better get out of the way. It's about to get rough."

"Got it. Fight well,pal!"

Davis jumped off AeroVeedramon and the dragon punched the clown digimon. They were seriously even. Their attacks were tearing the forest down. AeroVeedramon went for Piedmon's swords to disarm him but was unsuccessful. Piedmon decided to finish off the dragon.

"Time to end this! Trump Sword!"

"V-Wing Blade!!!"

The two attacks collided and the shock waves caused a massive earthquake. Aeroveedramon, who was shaken by the blast of the collided attacks, quickly recovered and picked up Davis, Yolei and the unconcsious Hawkmon. Angewomon and Kari following close behind. Piedmon was frustrated that they had escaped. He decided to find the other chosens and find out if his fellow Dark Masters succeeded in capturing them.

**Back to Dai Village**

Kari was attending to Yolei and Hawkmon's injuries when she saw Sora and Tai arrived with Garudamon. Kari was about to hug her brother when Sora told her it was not the right time.

"Why?"

"WarGreymon died. He was killed by Piedmon."

"What?! That can't be true! Right,Tai? Tell me its isn't true?"

Tai stayed silent looking at the floor. Kari could see he was in no mood to talk so she changed the subject.

"How did you guys get here?"

"Went to the Primary Village. Asked where Azulongmon headed in which direction and here we are. We spotted Davis and Veemon outside walking around the place."

"Oh. Sora, Davis has really…"

"forgotten about us?"

"How did you know?"

"We went to greet him and the first his question he asked was, "Who are you?"."

"His memories of us were erased."

"As Azulongmon predicted."

"Sora, we can't sit down and rest. We need to find the rest."

"That will be a hassle."

"Why?"

"Rika, Takeru and Ken are still in the forest battling the Dark Masters. Kazu went to the castle to get the cure for Takato. Henry, Suzie, Izzy and Alice… I don't know where they are."

"Then we should look for them. I don't want anybody else to die!"

"It is sad to know our friends are still out there but we must stay here. We need to rest and our injuries need to heal. Look at Yolei. She's badly wounded. Tai is emotionally hurt. Davis has no memory of us. You, Kari, is getting with rash and me being too protective and worried for Tai."

"Sora…"

"Please, Kari. Just rest."

"Alright."

**To Takeru and Ken**

The two boys, Seraphimon and Stingmon are cornered by the Dark Masters. Piedmon watched Ken quiver in fear but Takeru refused to give up. He ordered Seraphimon to attack full-force but it was futile. Seraphimon was taken down by the combined forces of MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon and Puppetmon. With nothing to protect them, Takeru still stand strong. Piedmon chuckled.

"Such a strong will. You really have grown up, child of Hope. I remembered you haven't had the chance to be turned to a keychain. Looks like you'll get a turn now."

Ken noticed a long slope behind them. He quickly pushed Takeru and Seraphimon, with Stingmon's help, down the slope.

"Ken, what are you doing?"

"Takeru! Please save us when you get your strength back and get the others to help you. We will wait for you guys to rescue us."

"NOOO!!! KEN!!!!"

It was too late. Takeru saw the white cloth which covered Ken and then he blacked out.

MetalSeadramon asked Piedmon if he could track Takeru down.

"Leave the Hope child. We have to find the red-head girl. I sense she is nearby."

**To Alice**

After talking with MeggidoGallantmon, Alice realized he is not that bad at all but she wanted to know more. MeggidoGallantmon got the message by looking at her impatient and unsatisfied face.

"Alright, Alice. I'll tell you and Dobermon things I haven't tell anyone. I think its part of my erased memory or something."

"How do you get this erased memory fragments?"

"Visions. Comes and go. It made me think I was not born as MeggidoGallantmon but as someone else."

**End of chapter**

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Battle for our friends**_

_**Kazu, Henry, Suzie and Izzy entered Apocalymon's castle and ended up injured. Kazu faces the security head of Apcoalymon's castle. Rika meet up with Takeru and they encountered a digimon gone wild. With Takeru injured, Rika faces it.**_


	20. Battle for our friends

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Battle for our friends**_

**To Kazu and co.**

Battling against a herd of evil digimons was not part of Kazu's plan at all. Thinking it was deserted, he had no plan. He thought of simply walking down the halls and to the basement lab to get Takato's cure. Oh boy, was he wrong.

**30 minutes ago**

**Kazu, Izzy, Henry and Suzie entered the castle. Izzy started to feel uneasy and Henry was annoyed by Kazu's relaxed attitude.**

"**Hey, Kazu? Shouldn't we be on our guard? This is enemy territory you know."**

"**Relax Henry. Apocalymon and his elite cronies are not in the castle so I figured the castle will be empty. It was empty when I was here."**

"**Right…but he went to built an army. They could be inside you know."**

"**Chill out, you guys. His army would probably filled with champion and rookie digimons. The ultimates and megas are usually the head honchos and didn't we defeated them all?"**

"**Yeah, excluding the Dark Masters and the evil Hazard knight."**

"**Well, let's just go in."**

**Then the three boys heard a scream from behind them. They saw Suzie being captured by a SkullGreymon and behind it were dozens of champions and ultimates. There were no rookies at all. Henry and Izzy gave Kazu an evil glare. Kazu sweatdropped.**

"**Okkk. I made a mistake, hehehe. Well you guys hold them off while I find the cure. Toodles!"**

**Henry watched Kazu run off with Hagrurumon. Izzy was fuming.**

"**Can you believe that guy?"**

"**He is always like that. Anyway, we have to get them off Kazu's back."**

**They digivolved their digimons. Henry approached Suzie's partner, Lopmon, who was in tears.**

"**I failed to protect her…."**

"**It's ok, Lopmon. Let's rescue Suzie."**

**Present**

Kazu was surprised to see a lot of digimons inside the castle too. He digivolved hagrurumon to Andromon to fight back. Kazu noticed the nearer he get to the basement, the more evil digimons there are. He wondered if Apocalymon had anticipated him coming to get the cure. Besides, it was Apocalymon who ordered Kazu to make the cure in the first place. When Kazu did reach the basement, he found the cure and then grabbed it.

**SECURITY ALERT**

**RARE CURE FOR THE HAZARD IN THE HANDS OF UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNAL**

**TAKE DOWN THE THIEF**

Kazu wondered since when Apocalymon installed a security system. Unfortunately he had no time to think. The basement suddenly was bombarded by virus digimons. Andromon looked around and sighed.

"Kazu, we have to fight our way out."

"Alright then, let's biomerge then!"

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**ANDROMON BIOMERGE TOOO HIANDROMON**

HiAndromon slashed through the crowd of digimons and was really cautious not to drop the bottle of Takato's cure. He managed to reach the exit when he saw a ChaosWarGreymon at the exit. Henry, Izzy and Suzie were lying on the ground. Their digimons partners were leaning against the wall.

"What just happened here?"

"I finished them off of course, chosen. Hand over that bottle or they will meet their maker."

"Never and I'll not give you a chance to let them meet their maker."

HiAndromon headbutted ChaosWarGreymon to a wall. Taking advantage of the situation, he ordered Rapidmon, Antylamon and MegaKabuterimon to bring their partners to the Primary Village. He also hand over the bottle to Antylamon.

"What are you going to do, Kazu?"

"To finish off the bastard who injured my friends. Now, GO!!!"

"I am ChaosWarGreymon, the security head of this castle. I'll personally handle you, chosen. Here I come! Great Tornado!"

HiAndromon sighed and fought back with his fists and managed to deflect the attack. ChaosWarGreymon applauded his courage but was not showing any mercy to the android digimon at all.

"Chaos Force!!!"

The huge ball of energy was successfully evaded by HiAndromon but he realized it was a decoy and ChaosWarGreymon used his dramon killers to cut of his right hand.

"Arrrgggh!!!"

HiAndromon collapsed but was still concsious. Kazu inside him was shocked to see his right hand disabled. He wondered if death was upon him.

"No. I'll fight till I die! I'll never give up!"

With Kazu's determination and refusal to give up, HiAndromon managed to get up on his feet. ChaosWarGreymon was surprised to see the digimon still standing. HiAndromon knew he may not make it but he must defeat ChaosWarGreymon at all cost.

"Impressive, HiAndromon. You lost your right hand but still want to fight me. I admire your spirit. So,let's end this shall we?"

"All right then but I'm not the one who is going to be defeated. You are!!!"

With that the two digimons continue their battle.

**To Rika**

Rika was exhausted from all that running around the forest. Renamon was running beside her, was panting. Rika decided to relax under a tree and hoped the Dark Masters would not find her. She was so tired that she dozed off. When she awoke, she saw walking towards her. She shook Renamon awake and the fox digimon quickly got on her feet. When the figure was nearer to them, Rika realized it was Takeru and Patamon. Both of them were badly injured. Takeru smiled when he saw Rika in front of him.

"Looks like you're still on the run, Rika. We have to…"

Takeru fainted as he could not bear the pain of his wounds anymore. Rika carefully carried him under the tree. Patamon and Renamon went to find some food. Rika wondered what happened to Ken and Yolei. Seeing Takeru's state, she assumed they must have been captured by Piedmon. Rika looked up at the sky.

"Will this war with Apocalymon's forces ever end?"

"It won't end till we finish off the Dark Masters and Apocalymon and destroy Apocalymon's castle."

Rika saw Takeru had awoken. His face had no trace of a smile.

"Took a quick nap and now you're stating the obvious. Defeating them would not be an easy feat with most of us captured."

"True but we, original digidestineds, managed to beat them with a mere number of eight."

"You took them one-by-one not all at the same time."

"Can you be more optimistic?!"

"Can you face reality and realize we are on the losing end?"

"What will Takato say if he saw you talking with me?"

"Don't change the subject, hopey!"

"Don't call me hopey!"

"Whatever, hopey."

"grrr! You're impossible."

That's when Renamon and Patamon came back with some fruits and fish. Takeru swiped two fish and gobbled them in one mouthful. Rika just stared at him in disbelieve.

"You're such a glutton!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!!!"

Suddenly, they saw a fire nearby. They saw a digimon appearing to be running in their direction. It was a BlueMeramon and he was out of control. They managed to dodge it and BlueMeramon stopped running. It faced them and the fire around his fist became more intense.

"Worthy…opponents…have to…fight… show worth to…Apocalymon…"

At the mention of Apocalymon, Rika and Renamon sprang into action.

**DIGI-MODIFY**

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**RENAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOO TAOMON**

Taomon rushed at Blue Meramon with her brush but the flame digimon managed to dodge and punched her at the face. Taomon hurled in midair and hit her head against a wall. She was out cold. Takeru was taking out his digivice when Rika pushed the digivice back into his pocket.

"What's wrong with you? I want to fight! We'll die if I don't let Patamon digivolve and fight!"

Rika slapped him. Takeru was taken aback by Rika's slap.

"You idiot! Look at Patamon! He's injured and in no condition to fight and you're full of injuries. Stay out of the battle if you want to live!"

Takeru clenched his fists but realized Rika was right. Patamon seemed out of shape he could not strain himself either. Rika gave him a small smile and patted him on the shoulder.

"Please stay put."

With that Rika biomerged with Taomon to become Sakuyamon.

"_You okay, Renamon?"_

"_**I'm fine Rika. Let's go and beat the crud out off this digimon."**_

"_My thoughts exactly."_

Sakuyamon used her staff to hit BlueMeramon grabbed hold onto the staff and threw her onto the same wall. BlueMeramon laughed in amusement and decided to focues on Takeru and patamon.

"Lord Apocalymon would be delighted to hear me get rid of another chosen. He will reward me. Goodbye chosen. Cold bomb!"

" Fox Card!!!"

Sakuyamon managed to get in Blue Meramon's way and neutralise his attack before it reached Takeru. BlueMeramon was angered by Sakuyamon's interference.

"I'm had it with you, fox! I'll eliminate you first!"

"You're crazy, thinking you can take me on alone."

"I'm not alone. Come on out my friends."

Out came five Meramons and another BlueMeramon. Sakuyamon realized it would be a tough battle.

"Takeru, looks like I need your help after all."

Takeru nodded and Patamon nodded.

"Ready whenever you are."

**PATAMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TOOO SERAPHIMON**

Sakuyamon noticed Seraphimon is not a full strength. She knew they had to make this battle short and meet up with the rest, wherever they are.

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 21**

**MeggidoGallantmon's visions**

**MeggidoGallantmon tells Alice about his visions. Not far away, a fallen warrior will rise again and help his friends in danger. **

**  
**


	21. MeggidoGallantmon's Visions

_**Chapter 21**_

_**MeggidoGallantmon's visions**_

_**MeggidoGallantmon's p.o.v**_

**Vision 1**

The scenery was really beautiful and mum was baking bread as usual. Mom's bread is so delicious that little bro is always secretly swipe them away. One day, I caught him eating some under his bed.

"Hey, squirt! At least give me some of those bread."

"No! You will tell mama I took them."

"I won't, I swear. Please at least one?"

"Okok. Here you go, brother."

"Thanks, Kato."

That's when I heard mum coming up to Kato's room.

"Ryu, have you seen Takato? I think he's stealing bread again."

"Haven't seen him, mom. I will look for him."

"Make sure you do."

Takato came out of his bed sighing in relief. He was just five years old while I was sixteen. I will protect him till I die for our parents.

**Vision 2**

"Ryusei of Hikarigaoka Wolves takes the ball and he SCORES!!! The Wolves wins the championship!!!"

I jumped about like crazy and celebrate with my teammates. Takato raced to me on the pitch and we exchanged hi-fives.

"Big bro, can I hold up the trophy?"

"Sure, if it is okay with my teammates."

My teammates said it was okay. Takato lifted the trophy for the whole crowd to see. I was glad to have a brother like him and I thought I could not get any better when Latooni called around seven and asked if I'm free and we could watch a movie. I leaped for joy and got ready. Takato kept teasing me.

"Ryusei and Latooni sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"

"Get back here, brat! Wait till I get my hands on you."

Turns out he was too fast and I gave up. I had a fun night with Latooni and she treated me to some ice-cream. Oooh, ice-cream! I just love ice-cream! Seeing my eager face, she bribed me.

"I'll give you ice-cream if you buy me a teddy bear."

"What?!!!"

"Do you want the delicious, lip-smacking ice-cream. Ryu-chan?"

I went to buy an expensive teddy bear and she gave me five ice-creams. I was thrilled to get them.

"I'm so fortunate to have a girlfriend like you."

"Oh, stop that. You're making me blush."

**Vision 3**

I saw Latooni being carried by some thugs. I chased after them and ended up in a dark alley. I saw the thugs playfully touching her body. It made me sick. I raced towards them. I knocked out several thugs and managed to rescue Latooni but the gang surrounded me. I kicked me and punched me. I was no match for them. The gang leader took out his pistol and fired at me. I was preparing for the end when I saw Latooni in front of me. She took the shot to save me but the cost would be her life. The gang leader realized what he had done and he and his gang fled, leaving me and my dying girlfriend.

"Why did you protect me, Latooni?"

"Because I love you, Ryusei. You were involved in this because of me."

"No…I was the one who was thinking to be a hero and save you."

"You are a hero, Ryusei. To me. Please… live on for me. Do not seek revenge, Ryu. I'll always watch over you. I love you, Ryusei Kinomoto."

"I love you too...Latooni"

Latooni died on my lap. I cried in pain. My mind was set on revenge even though Latooni told me not to.

"I'm sorry, Latooni."

**Vision 4**

I woke up in a big fortress. The only thing I remembered was finding the gang who killed Latooni. I walked around the corridors when I entered a room which I think is the throne room.

"Welcome, Ryusei Kinomoto."

"Who are you?"

" I am Apocalymon. Owner of this fortress. Is it to your liking?"

"Well, not really. Its kind of spooky. What did you bring me here?"

"I can give you power to avenge your lover's death."

"What kind of power?"

"Power of a powerful digimon which can fulfil your quest for revenge."

"What is it called?"

"Megidramon. Recently, I obtained a fragment of its data and finding somebody strong-willed enough to use its power and revive it."

"And you think I'm the suitable one."

"Of course. Are you interested?"

I accepted because I really wanted the gang to pay for what they did. Apocalymon brought me to his lab and the data fragment was inserted inside me.

**Vision 5**

I, aka Megidramon, continued my destruction over Hikarigaoka even after killing the gang who was responsible for Latooni's death. I began to like destroying stuff. I killed hundreds of soldiers who tried to bring me down. After killing thousands of people, I noticed a family of three and froze. It was Takato, mum and dad. Two hi-speed army vehicles came to pick them up. I was enraged and destroyed the vehicle which my parents were in. I heard Takato's yell.

"Mom!!! Dad!!!!"

I hesitated again. Apocalymon was very amused by the whole scene. I was furious with him and then I felt something trying to take over my brain.

"It's Megidramon's mind. Don't try to fight it , Ryusei. You will no longer Ryusei Kinomoto but my servant, Megidramon the Hazard Dragon.

I wanted to resist but it was no use.

_I'm sorry, takato. I am so ashamed to be your brother._

And that's when Megidramon took over.

**End of Visions**

MeggidoGallantmon looked at Alice who was thinking about his visions.

"How long have you had this visions?"

"When you guys attacked the fortress."

"Well, from what I can say from your visions, you're Ryusei Kinomoto. Elder brother to Takato. I had read some records before and had came upon some information about a Megidramon attacking Hikarigaoka 25 years ago. You can't be that Megidramon."

"Maybe not, Alice but my visions prove otherwise."

"If that's true, you should be 41 years old now and Takato should be 30 years old."

"Why is it so surprising?"

"Takato is only fourteen."

"Hmm… that is strange."

"The Sovereigns did not manage to sense any presence of a Megidramon after all these years."

"I have no answer to that. I think only Apocalymon knows."

"This turn out to be a great big mystery."

"Alice, can you let me see Azulongmon?"

"Why?"

"I need some answers from him."

"I don't know…."

That's when they heard a scream somewhere nearby. Alice recognized it to be Rika's. Then she felt her left hand hurt. She saw another hazard sign and her right hand's hazard power seem to be getting weaker.

"What's going on?" _Takato, is this your doing?_

**15 minutes ago**

**To Izzy, Suzie and Henry**

The trio managed to reach the Primary Village safely and they quickly ran to Takato's resting spot. They found Gigimon beside him. Henry quickly opened the bottle and poured the liquid into Takato's mouth. The blackness on Takato's body was fading away and the trio cheered in triumph. Takato's hazard sign began to glow. Takato opened his eyes and looked at his three friends.

"Hi, guys."

"You're back,Takato."

"I am finally back. Thanks for all your efforts and because of this virus, DiabloGallantmon is no more. I could not feel his power anymore. Oh, how is Alice?"

"She unlocked the hazard power and became a knight."

"Oh. I would not want her to lose her power. I will let her have 25 percent of the Hazard power then. HAZARD TRANSFER!"

Izzy noticed a hazard sign appearing on Takato's right hand. When the process was complete, Takato sighed.

"Unfortunately, I can only become MedievalGallantmon if I have my full Hazard. Anyway, what has been going on?"

"Well…"

"**I see you have awaken Takato."**

Azulongmon appeared from the sky.

"I have been patrolling the Southern Quadrant. Kazu is battling ChaosWarGreymon at Apocalymon's fortress. Rika and Takeru are fighting a losing battle against some Meramons and BlueMeramons. Alice is well on her way to assist Rika and Takeru. Tai, Sora, Yolei and Kari are at the Dai Village. Davis has been de-petrified. The others have been captured by Piedmon. The Dark Masters are back and there is an evil knight of the Hazard but he is on our side now."

"I see. I should help Kazu then."

"If you are going to help Kazu, take the crestrock. It will help you."

Taking the crestrock from Azulongmon, Takato left with Gigimon.

"Henry, Suzie and Izzy. Follow me to the Dai Village. We are planning how to counterattack. We will await our comrades return there."

"Right!"

While Takato was running to the castle, he saw a knight rushing off somewhere. Then he had a great headache.

_**Takato's vision**_

_**Takato's p.o.v**_

_I hid under the bed till mom was gone. I crawled out of my bed._

"_Thanks big bro. You really save me from mom's long lectures."_

"_Don't mention it, Takato. My school soccer team will be playing in the final at the Hikarigaoka local stadium. Can I count on you for your support there?"_

"_Of course big bro. You are Ryusei Kinomoto, star player of the Hikarigaoka elementary soccer team. As your little bro, I'll support you and maybe a star player myself someday."_

"_I know you will."_

_**End of vision**_

"Big bro? Hikarigaoka?Ryusei Kinomoto?Kinomoto? What was that vision trying to tell me?"

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 22**

**Fall of a best friend**

**Takato races to help Kazu but is he too late? Are Takato and MeggidoGallantmon really brothers? Azulongmon reveals what he knows of Takato and why the Sovereigns chose him to be the bearer of the Hazard.**


	22. Fall of a best friend

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Fall of A best friend**_

**At Apocalymon's castle**

HiAndromon fought bravely, despite the loss of his right hand, against ChaosWarGreymon. ChaosWarGreymon could not believe the android digimon still have the strength to fight back. ChaosWarGreymon aimed for HiAndromon's left hand but the android digimon managed to avoid his attack.

"I'll not let you cut my other hand."

HiAndromon punched ChaosWarGreymon at the face. The armoured dino howled in pain.

"That's it! No more child's play! Everyone come out and destroy this digimon."

HiAndromon saw hundreds of digimon emerging from the castle. He gulped.

"_**Kazu, what should we do?"**_

"_We have no choice but to retreat."_

"_**Alright."**_

HiAndromon turned and ran for the exit. ChaosWarGreymon jumped into his path.

"Where are you going?"

HiAndromon realized it was too late and it was the end of him. He knelt down and wanted to admit defeat when ChaosWarGreymon was shot down.

"Who dares to interfere?"

"I do."

"Who are you?"

The figure walked and revealed himself. HiAndromon could have jumped for joy. Gallantmon had arrived.

"I am Gallantmon, knight of the hazard."

HiAndromon walked to stand beside his best friend.

"Takato…I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Kazu. I can't let you die. You should really tell Alice how you feel."

"I just can't find the courage, Chumley."

"If Rika and Alice find out I have been two-timing them I'm dead."

"You deserved it, pal."

"haha! Let's end this shall we?"

"of course."

**Back to Alice**

Alice wondered about MeggidoGallantmon and began to think of Takato. It seems Takato has a buried past but why had he not mentioned about it. She biomerged to Canantmon when she spotted Sakuyamon fighting one-on-one with a BlueMeramon. Canantmon quickly intervened and knocked down the flame digimon.

"Who are you? Alice?"

"yes its me."

"Alice, takeru is in critical condition."

Canantmon noticed Takeru lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He knew Takeru needed to be treated quickly. Then he saw Seraphimon.

"Rika, you and Seraphimon bring him back to the others to get treated."

"What about you?"

"I will handle this bozo."

"Be careful. This guy is no mere ultimate."

"got it. Where are the rest?"

"At the Dai Village. North of the Primary Village."

"Thanks, you guys get out of here fast."

"Please come back, Alice."

"Don't worry, Rika. I will."

With that, Sakuyamon and Seraphimon left, carrying the injured Takeru. Canantmon took out DigiCanine. BlueMeramon started to became apprehensive at the sight of this new challenger. Then another knight came to the battlefield. Canantmon could not believe he followed.

"What are you doing here, Meggido?"

"To help you of course."

"I appreciate it but you also want to see Azulongmon,right?"

"Smart girl."

BlueMeramon took the time to flee but MeggidoGallantmon was too fast and sharp. He took out Zeon.

"Meggio Dragon Slash!!!!"

BlueMeramon was thrown into the air and vulnerable to all attacks.

"Now, Canantmon!!!"

Canantmon had got into position and was about to his most powerful move.

"Time to end this. Exorslash!!!"

BlueMeramon realized he was not hurt when the DigiCanine pierced through him.

"What move that do not hurt?"

"this attack will purify your data and you'll become a digiegg."

"What?!!! NO!!!!"

At that moment, BlueMeramon was turned to a digiegg. MeggidoGallantmon appaluded on a joba well done.

"Shall we go to the Dai Village, Canantmon?"

"Might as well."

**Back to takato and kazu**

Gallantmon could not believe how strong ChaosWarGreymon was. His minions were fairly easy but the dino digimon was very strong. ChaosWarGreymon revealed he was holding back his powers during his battle with HiAndromon. HiAndromon was leaning against the wall, unconscious. Gallantmon wished he could become MedievalGallantmon. Crimson Mode was also unaccessible as he needed 90 percent of his power to be in that mode. He only wished when the time he had to take the Hazard power from Alice, she would have hazard power of her own. Gallantmon mercilessly attacked ChaosWargreymon but the dino digimon effortlessly fought back. Gallantmon was tossed to the ground. ChaosWarGreymon prepared to finish off the knight digimon. At that moment, HiAndromon regained conciousness. He saw gallantmon about to be killed. He acted on impulse. ChaosWarGreymon was in the middle of his attack.

"Great Tornado!!!"

Gallantmon closed his eyes when he opened his eyes he saw HiAndromon in front of him.

"KAZUUUU!!!!!"

HiAndromon faced Gallantmon and smiled.

"Goodbye Chumley… I'm sorry… You are my best friend Chumley."

"Kazu…."

"Please tell Alice how I feel…for me… Takato…"

"I will…"

"Goodbye..Takato… I am pleased to have a friend like you…"

Those were Kazu's last words. HiAndromon disappeared. Kazu's digivice destroyed. Gallantmon charged towards ChaosWarGreymon and pierced his armour.

"Arrggghhh! You..have…pierced my weak point….hehe.. looks like you won…chosen…"

"That's for kazu."

Gallantmon noticed a digivice, similar to his, dropped of from Chaos WarGreymon.

"How do you get this?"

"Found it at Lord Apocalymon's lab 25 years ago. Looks like it belonged to a chosen. Take it."

"if you spoke the truth, I forgave you for killing my friend."

"Why?"

"You chose to make amends by giving me this digivice. You could have destroyed it."

"Thank you for forgiving, hazard…"

With that ChaosWarGreymon disappeared too. Gallantmon wondered whose digivice was this. He took it because he was somehow attracted to it. Gallantmon decided to show it to Azulongmon. He returned to the Dai Village.

**Dai Village**

When Takato and Guilmon returned, they noticed the others were having a meeting. Those present were: Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Suzie, Lopmon, Takeru, Patamon, Sora, Biyomon,Kari,Gatomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Tai, Davis, Veemon, Dobermon and Alice. Takato saw a knight standing beside Azulongmon. He had another severe headache. He knelt down. Alice and Rika rushed to help him. Takato's face suddenly became filled with rage.

"WHO IS THAT KNIGHT?!!!!!"

" Afriend…"

"Friend? Why is it I have headaches and visions at the sight of him?"

Azulongmon sighed and ordered the trio and Guilmon to sit in front of him.

"This is MeggidoGallantmon. He has the Hazard just like Takato and Alice and now I will tell you all why takato has the Hazard…"

This grasped Takato's attention.

**Azulongmon's story**

**25 years ago, a great chaos erupted in Hikarigaoka. A Megidramon attacked the city, killing numerous innocent people. This Megidramon was made by Apocalymon after manipulting a young boy by the name of Ryusei Kinomoto. Ryusei was tempted to get revenge against a gang who killed his girlfriend, Latooni. He accepted Megidramon's power and contain the power inside a D-Ark digivice. He actually has a partner, BlackGuilmon but was destroyed by me. Ryusei was enraged and merged with the Megidramon data given by Apocalymon. Ryusei killed his parents but his brother, takato, got away. We, the Sovereigns, forcefully brought Takato to the DigiWorld and put him in cold sleep because we wanted to gave him the Hazard power to counter against his brother. We released him several years ago, erasing his memory of the past. We made him only remember his name, Takato. We sent him back to the Real World and he was then sent to an orphanage by a concerned human. He was then adopted by the Matsudas. He grow to love his new life. Made many friends and fate made him have a D-Ark and draw Guilmon. With that he accomplished the requirements to have the Hazard. We left him with his friends and tried to find his brother. Somehow Apocalymon managed to hide him. We gave up thinking he was dead when he returned. Ryusei then digivolved to be Meggidogallantmon and he told me he had visions of his past. His memories were tampered by Apocalymon. Now I'm here to announce that MeggidoGallantmon here is Ryusei Kinomoto,a chosen and brother to Takato Matsuda or should I say, Takato Kinomoto.**

**End of story**

Takato stared in disbelief and then his head hurts and numerous visions apperaed in his mind then the D-Ark he found glowed and flew towards MeggidoGallantmon and somehow miraculously changed MeggidoGallantmon back to a young boy of sixteen. Azulongmon stared at Guilmon.

"Ryusei..point your digivice to Guilmon."

Ryusei did so and Guilmon felt something being pulled out of him. BlackGuilmon emerged from him.

"Welcome back, partner."

"Ryusei… that mon…"

"Don't worry…we are his friends not enemies anymore and wait here, I want to talk with my younger brother."

Ryusei walked towards Takato who just stared him.

"Takato…."

"Big brother…."

"You remembered?"

"A bit…. You killed our parents…"

"I'm sorry, Kato…I tried to stop myself…"

Takato was not happy at all. He turned his back towards his elder brother.

"You should have listened to Latooni, Ryusei."

"I know…"

With that Takato walked out of the Dai Village with Guilmon to think about what do now and if he could accpet Ryusei as his elder brother after all he has done. Ryusei sighed. He could not blame takato's attitude. He looked at the other chosens. They all smiled at him. They readily accepted him to the group. Azulongmon decided to declare they were launching a counterattack when the village was under attack. Ryusei ran out and saw MetalSeadramon outside.

"Uh-oh…Looks like they found us."

"but how?"

MetalSeadramon just laughed and attacked the village which was still in ruins. The chosens went to face the Dark Master.

"MetalSeadramon you're going down!!!" they shouted together as one.

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 23**

**Fall of the Dark Masters Part 1**

**MetalSeadramon is confronted by the surviving chosens. Takato faces Puppetmon when the crestrock in his pocket began to glow.**


	23. Fall of the Dark Masters Part 1

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Fall of The Dark Masters**_

_**Part 1**_

_**The Knight gone berserk**_

**To Takato**

Takato could not bring himself to forgive all the bad things Ryusei has done. Even though he was not in control, what's done is done. Ryusei killed out of revenge and Takato understood how his big brother felt as he was like that once when he made Guilmon digivolved to Megidramon when Beelzamon killed Leomon but that was a long time ago and they all made up and forgive each other. Ryusei must do something noble and courageous then Takato will accept Ryusei as his big brother. Guilmon picked up a scent in the forest and they both heard a laugh. Puppetmon appeared from some trees.

"Well… the Hazard has awoken at last but now they are three chosens who have the Hazard but yours is the strongest. Shall we dance?"

Takato biomerged with Guilmon. Gallantmon was slightly uneasy with Puppetmon's happy attitude. Gallantmon wasted no time.

"Lighting Joust!!!"

The attack narrowly missed the puppet digimon. Puppetmon smirked and fired his Puppet Pummel. Gallantmon blocked the attack with his shield Aegis. Gallantmon smiled. Puppetmon was a worthy opponenet all right.

**To Ryusei and the others**

The chosens had digivolved their digimons to the highest level, except biomerge forms. Ryusei was hesitant to make BlackGuilmon to digivolve as he knew Megidramon was his partner's mega level. Alice noticed his hesitation and told him to have more confidence in himself but Ryusei was too scared to make past mistakes. Tai told Alice to concentrate on the fight with MetalSeadramon. Tai brought Ryusei and BlackGuilmon to a corner.

"Ryu, I can understand your reluctance. I gone through it but you must get over it."

"You understand?"

"Yes, my old pal, Agumon once went into a currupt digivolution and digivolved to SkullGreymon but when I wanted to save Sora from Datamon and defeat Etemon I believed in myself and was confident and Agumon digivolved properly to MetalGreymon."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Do not dwell in the past and be more confident and try to not repeat your mistakes. If you face your fear, you will be rewarded greatly. Just like me."

"Thanks, Tai. BlackGuilmon Matix Digivolve Now!!!"

BlackGuilmon digivolved to BlackWarGrowlmon and together with Taomon, Rapidmon, Antylamon, Cerberumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Seraphimon, Aquilamon, Magnadramon and AeroVeedramon they prepare to bring down the mega sea serpent.

MetalSeadramon was surprised to see all of them in one spot and cursed himself for being so stupid and reckless. He launched his Ultimate Stream at them but they were too quick and they all bombard him with the strongest attacks in their arsenal. Ryusei led the attack and knew they could eliminate the sea serpent if all their attacks combined.

"Everybody attack at him all at the same time! NOW!!!!"

**ATOMIC BLASTERS!!!**

**FOX CARD!!!**

**TRI-BEAM!!!**

**BUNNY BLADES!!!**

**EMERALD BLAZE!!!**

**WING BLADE!!!**

**HORN BUSTER!!!**

**SEVEN HEAVENS!!!**

**BLAST RINGS!!!**

**DRAGON FIRE!!!**

**DRAGON IMPULSE!!!**

All of the attacks combined into one and hit the MetalSeadramon.

"ArggH!!! Not again!!! I'm the first to fall again…"

MetalSeadramon slowly disappeared and everybody was jumping about like crazy. Henry and Suzie hugged each other. Alice and Ryusei dancing together. Rika just smiled.Takeru and Izzy just stood there but they seem happy too. Yolei was the craziest one rolling around like an Armadillomon. Kari was so overjoyed that she hugged the confused Davis. Davis suddenly remembered he felt this warm feeling a long time ago. Did he know this chosens before? He hid his confusion with hugging Kari and kissed her on the forehead. Kari blushed. Davis just smiled.

"Has he remembered?" kari realized she say it out and Davis heard her.

"A bit and I have a warm feeling when I'm around you. Miss Kari?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Kari squealed with joy.

"Yes!!! And call me Kari, please Davis."

"Okay, Kari."

Kari was happy that Davis, even though had lost his memories his love for her had not.

Ryusei, who was dancing with Alice, heard an explosion from a battle nearby. Alice wondered what was going on. Ryusei had a feeling that Takato was in trouble. He told Alice that Takato needs their help. Alice wanted to tag along but Ryusei was against it but then Henry entered the conversation and told him two heads are better than one. Ryusei had to give in.

**To Takato**

Gallantmon was having the upper hand with Puppetmon but the evil digimon slooked like he was playing around. Gallantmon thrust Gram towards Puppetmon and was then Gram was stuck to a tree. Puppetmon took this chance to attack the knight. He continuesly fired his Puppet Pummel at Gallantmon and the knight blocked the shots with Aegis.

"You have made an error, Puppetmon. Gram may be stuck by Aegis is not. Shield of Just!!!"

The attack hit Puppetmon head on but the mega was still standing and he fired his Puppet Pummel again and Gallantmon was caught off guard. Puppetmon used the cross boomerang to hinder Gallantmon from lifting Aegis and fire his beam attack again. With Aegis and Gram unavailable, gallantmon was vulnerable and Puppetmon took this time to kick him on the stomach. Gallantmon screamed in pain when he saw the crestrock under Aegis was glowing. Gallantmon felt the power it released. Gallantmon kicked Puppetmon to a tree and let the light of the crestrock engulf him.

**X-Antibody Activate**

**Gallantmon digivolve to Gallantmon X**

Gallantmon X was satisfied with the power he had now. He looked upon the defeated Dark Master.

"Well, Puppetmon. Looks like today is your last day!"

"Rubbish! Don't get cocky just because you look different! Puppet Pummel!!!"

"Foolish brat!!!"

Puppetmon's attack did not damage Gallantmon X's armour at all. Gallantmon X smirked.

"Goodbye Puppetmon!!! Victory Saber!!!!"

Gallantmon X pierced Gram through Puppetmon's body and the Dark Master was deleted.

"Mission accomplished."

Ryusei and Alice arrived on the scene to see the upgraded Gallantmon. The knight de-biomerged and Takato turned and face them. His face was no longer cheery anymore for some reason. Takato and Guilmon walked past the duo without acknoledging them. Ryusei grabbed Takato's arm. The two brothers' eyes meet each other.

"What's with the attitude, takato? Is this how you show respect to your older brother?"

"Older brother? You are no brother of mine but my parent's cold murderer and a victim of revenge."

Ryusei could not believe what he was hearing. He could understand that Takato had not forgiven him but to insult him so cruelly. Alice was stunned by Takato's way of words and slapped the goggle-head's face. Takato glared at her.

"So you chose him. Our relationship is over, Alice."

Ryusei saw the crestrock and picked it up. Was this the cause of Takato's drastic change? He decided to talk to Azulongmon about this. He saw Alice crying wetting her face with tears. He held her hand and they both walked back to the Dai Village.

**Back at the Dai Village**

Ryusei heard the sounds of a battle at the village and saw Gallantmon X fighting against Seraphimon. The knight mercilessly attacked the seraphim till he de-digivolved. The knight pointed his lance at the other chosens.

"Anybody else who dares to criticize my behaviour? Oh my dear brother is back! Hello big brother…"

"Takato…."

"now brother…I'm just having fun…"

"Takato!!! You got to calm down!!!"

"Then make me…murderer…."

"Looks like I have no choice. BlackGuilmon let's try biomerge."

"Ready whenever you are Ryu."

Gallantmon X suddenly raised Gram and point it at Alice.

"I would like my power back."

"What?!!!"

Alice felt her Hazard power being drained away and absorbed into Gallantmon X's body.

**HAZARD DIGIVOLUTION**

**TOOO**

**MEDIEVALGALLANTMON**

MedievalGallantmon roared in triumph having being able to be in this form again. The Takato inside was pleased that his most powerful digimon form was obtainable again. Tai tried to reason with him.

"Takato stop it!!! Its all in the past! Your brother is sorry he did all that stuff long ago. What's done is done, Takato!!!"

"Shut up, Tai!!! He has not been punished enough. He killed his own parents and his loved one. I cannot forgive him and if he wants forgiveness, he must defeat me!!! What do you say to a knight's battle, Ryusei Kinomoto?"

Ryusei took out his D-Arc.

"I accept! Biomerge Digivolution Engaged!!!!"

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**BLACKGUILMON BIOMERGE DIGIVOLVE TOOO**

**BLADEGALLANTMON**

The Tamer's D-Arc flashed out information on the knight.

_**BladeGallantmon**_

_**Virus Buster**_

_**Virus Type Digimon**_

_**Holy Knight Digimon**_

_**Attacks: Blade Cutter, Sword of Just, Gallant Slash**_

_**BladeGallantmon is the brother digimon to MedievalGallantmon. The light side of MeggidoGallantmon, he weilds Zeon, the brother weapon of Dynas. He is a knight with honour and usually chooses to negotiate as he hated bloodshed unlike MedievalGallantmon who is rash but is more powerful.**_

The two knights faced each other. BladeGallantmon took out his Zeon and MedievalGallantmon did the same with Dynas.

"Let's get this over with, big brother."

"Let's begin, takato! Haaah!!!!"

Clang!!! The two weapons clashed….

**Somewhere**

Piedmon and Machinedramon watched the battle which is taking place with deep interest. Piedmon decided to hatch a ploy to capture another chosen. He told Machinedramon to try and kidnap the child of Light, Kari Kamiya. Machinedramon nodded and left. Piedmon watched on as two brothers fight off.

"This should be entertaining…"

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 24**

**Fall of the Dark Masters Part 2**

**Memories return**

**While Takato and Ryusei battle, Machinedramon kidnapped Kari and angered the boy of Miracles. Davis followed the the Dark Master with gatomon and Veemon and found Kari in a cage above a waterfall. He Digivolved veemon but was knocked off the cliff and into the waterfall and while unconciousness…he remembers….**

**Sorry for the late chap….i edited it…since the chap at first did not make sense…. Anyways I'm very busy with some other fics….**

**I promise you guys I'll try to update as soon as possible…**


	24. Author's notes The story is back

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Its back!!!!**_

_**This story is back!!!!!**_

_**Not discontinuing!!!! This story is going all the way!!!!**_

_**That means the UNIFYING POWER IS GOING TO PUT ON HOLD AS i want this story end first.**_

_**But updates will have to wait. Busy with school life.**_

_**Sorry so be patient...**_


	25. Fall of the Dark Masters Part 2

_**This STORY IS BACK!!!!!!**_

_**Chosens status…..**_

_**At Dai Village**_

_**Rika,Henry, Suzie, Alice, Sora, Izzy,Takeru,Yolei,Kari,Davis,Tai, Takato and Ryusei**_

_**Captured**_

_**Matt,Mimi,Joe,Ryo,Ken,Kenta,Jeri,Cody**_

_**Dead**_

_**Willis(chapter 3),Kazu(chapter 22), Ai and Mako**_

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Fall of the Dark Masters Part 2**_

_**Memories Return**_

MedievalGallantmon(MGallantmon) and BladeGallantmon(BGallantmon) fought in the village with the chosens watching. MGallantmon's eyes was full of hatred and it seem to give him strength and BGallantmon knew he needs more than brute strength to defeat his brother. He admitted to himself that he was scared. His brother had become a servant of his own hate. The grief he experienced had returned to haunt him. Ryusei realized if he had not returned, Takato will still be the same person the chosens remember. The same leader of the Tamers, courageous and always do the right thing. MGallantmon swung Dynas and sent BGallantmon flying. BGallantmon decided to try to snap Takato back to the present. Takato must be freed from his grief if he wants to move on. Killing his own brother would not solve anything. BGallantmon raised his sword.

"Zeon Lazer!"

A beam attack unleashed from the blade which took MGallantmon by surprise but the knight managed to dodge and the attack was coming for the other chosens. Tai realized this and shouted all of them to take cover. Due to the battle, the chosens must separate ways to get of the two knights' way. Ryusei used Zeon to pierce Takato's armour but his brother was too quick and Dynas slammed BGallantmon to the floor. Alice could not stand seeing the two brothers fight and wanted to stop them but Rika stopped her. Alice begged the redhead to let her go but Rika snapped. She slapped Alice and told her to snap out of it.

"Ryusei must show Takato he really regretted for everything he had done and the only way to do that is to show it through this battle. Ryusei must somehow defeat Takato. Don't you understand?"

"Rika…."

Alice turned to watch the battle. It was pretty clear MGallantmon was winning. He was attacking without mercy and there was no any hint he was weakening. BGallantmon realized the battle was tearing the village to pieces. He need to bring the fight somewhere else.

"Bro, why don't we fight somewhere else we would not be disturbed?"

"Here is fine."

"We are going to kill the others, bro. Our friends!"

"SO be it. If they die, they are useless."

"What?!!! Takato do you even know what you're saying?"

" Shut up, murderer!!!!"

"Looks like I have to hit you real hard."

BGallantmon used Zeon and hit MGallantmon on the head. Then he carried his brother and flew somewhere else to fight.

The chosens watched as the two knights left. Tai sighed in relief. He observed his surroundings and was glad everybody was near and safe. Then he heard a scream. He recognized it was Kari's. He took out his digivice.

"Agumon digiv-…"

"Tai, Agumon is not here," reminded Henry.

This sudden recollection shook Tai hard. He had totally forgotten his best pal was dead. Then he remembered his friend had protected him from Apocalymon. He clenched his fists. He did not know how to help his sister. Sora patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tai. Davis followed her."

"Davis… What happened to Kari?!!!!"

"She was kidnapped by Machinedramon."

"Then what are you guys standing here like dummies!!!! Davis may need your help! Takeru, Izzy and Henry follow them. Give them a hand."

The three boys nodded. Tai sat down and only prayed they don't fail.

**Davis**

The boy of Miracles rode on Raidramon with Gatomon following the large machine digimon. Davis did not know why but he guessed his affection for Kari resulted in his impulsive action. He felt very worried for Kari as if he had before. Then suddenly flashes of a great dinosaur digimon kept appearing. Davis shook his head but it continually appeared.

"What does this mean?"

The dinosaur had a blade and looked like veedramon. He decided to save Kari first before thinking about the dinosaur. Machinedramon was waiting for him. Davis found Kari tied to a branch five stories above a river. Machinedramon chuckled to see Davis's frightened face. Kari did not stop screaming.

"DAVIS, HELP ME!!! Gatomon digivolve now!!!"

Gatomon instantly digivolve to Magnadramon. Davis ordered Raidramon to digivolve to AeroVeedramon. Machinedramon eagerly welcomed the fight. The fight was much more fierce then Davis had anticipated. He tried hard to save Kari but was prevented by the fight. Machinedramon noticed what he was doing and fired his cannon at him but was distracted by AeroVeedramon.

"You will not hurt Davis, evil machine!!!!!"

Then a black knight appeared with a demon lord digimon. Kari squealed in delight.

"Beelzamon and Alphamon!!!!"

Alphamon nodded and Beelzamon smiled.

"Looks like you need some help."

Machinedramon was enraged.

"Die all of you!!!GIGA CANNON!!!!!"

The digimons managed to dodge but unlucky Davis fell off the cliff and went straight down to the river. AeroVeedramon went to help his partner but was blocked by yet another digimon. Piedmon smirked and told Machinedramon to finish off Kari fast. Alphamon took out his sword and pointed to the two Dark Masters.

"You will not touch the chosens while I'm around. Beelzamon leave!

"What?!"shouted Beelzamon in bewilderment.

"Go! You need to stay alive. I think my time is up."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember the power Davis and Veemon gave me to ascend to this level? They need it back. The DigiEgg of Miracles inside Davis is not fully recovered yet. They need this power they gave me up. The power of UlForceVeedramon."

"Alphamon…That would end your life."

"I know, that's I want you to stay alive. There have been some casualties. Willis, Kazu, Willis'sTerriermon, Hagrurumon and Agumon,Tai's partner. They sacrificed themselves to allow others to live on. Looks like it's my turn."

"Alphamon…. I'll will never forget you. You are one of those I consider my friends. You, Takato and Guilmon. Goodbye my friend."

Beelzamon left quickly to not allow anybody to see him cry. Alphamon faced the two Dark Masters. He knew AeroVeedramon was anxious in saving Davis.

"Magnadramon, you and I will take this two. AeroVeedramon go save Davis quickly."

The two other digimons nodded. AeroVeedramon raced down to find his partner. He need to hurry but he did not noticed Piedmon aiming a sword at him.

"Trump sword!!!!"

The sword hit its mark and AeroVeedramon dedigivolved to DemiVeemon. The little digimon fell into the water. Alphamon clenched his fists not being able to detect Piedmon's attack. He faced Magnadramon.

"Let's get this guys."

**Davis**

Davis woke up and saw himself floating in the sky. He saw a school and several teens with digimon. He recognized Kari and Gatomon. The rest….he remembered….Takeru….Yolei…the rest no idea….Then he saw a boy with spiky hair and wore goggles and has a Veemon. Davis realized it was himself. The sky flashed and Davis watched as the battles of him and Veemon fighting against evil digimons shown in front of him like a video slideshow.

"Davis…."

Davis found DemiVeemon standing beside him. Then Davis found the battle which involved the dinosaur he saw. UlForceVeedramon….Veemon's Mega Form. Then Magnamon, the armour digimon with the strength of a mega. A video memory next up gave Davis the shivers. KageMagnamon, the dark version of Magnamon, he had wrecked havoc in the Eastern Quadrant but in the end managed to save Tai and the dark digidestineds and turn them to good again. He was supposed to be dead by the effort of the Magnamon's light but Azulongmon told him he can recover but the price would be his memories. He had accepted the offer. All these gave Davis a headache. He did not know why his memories return all so suddenly. Was it a coincidence? Was it fate?

Then he saw a vision of the winner of this long battle with Apocalymon. The chosens won but a few more chosens died and two were left behind. Davis clenched his fists. He now really accept he was a chosen. After meeting Kari and the rest, he believed he was but now he really is commited to his duty as a chosen. To defeat the evil in the DigiWorld so the digimons can live in peace. DemiVeemon smiled at him.

"Are you ready, child of Miracles?"

"let's go, Veemon. Let's help the others."

A strange glow engulfed them and they biomerged.

VEEMON- BIOMERGE DIGIVOLVE TOOOO

ULFORCEVEEDRAMON

UlForceVeedramon rose from the water and watched his friends being defeated by the Dark Masters.

"ALPHAMON, MAGNADRAMON!!!! KARI!!!"

The trio found the dino digimon flying at full speed.

"V-WING BLADE!!!!"

The attack sent Piedmon flying. Machinedramon stood firm. He smirked.

"Looks like I have to end this. Mega Cannon!!!"

The cannon attack hit Magnadramon who dedigivolve to Salamon, unconscious.

"ARGGGH!!!!"

The attack severely injured Alphamon. UlForceVeedramon was furious. He punched Machinedramon knocking the Dark Master down. The dino flew to Alphamon's side. Alphamon smiled.

"Looks like….you regain your….me…mo…ries…"

"Stop talking you need to live."

"N…o….its the end for me…..Davis….listen….I want to give you back the power you gave me…."

"The one I gave you?"

"To digivolve to Alphamon. You need the strength back to fight Apocalymon. Please….take it…."

Alphamon took out a ball of data and insert into UlForceVeedramon's body. At the same time, Alphamon was deleting. Kari could not stand to watch.

"Goodbye, Davis….you gave me a second chance. Thank you."

With Alphamon gone, UlForceVeedramon roared and a ball of energy surround him.

"ROAAAR!!!!!"

**Somewhere **

MGallantmon and BGallantmon heard the roar of UlForceVeedramon and wondered what had happened. MGallantmon quickly attacked but BGallantmon managed to evade.

"Takato, how long do you attempt to keep this up?"

"Till you have paid for your crimes!"

"Takato, enough! We should not fight each other! Mom and Dad…"

"Don't speak about them and Latooni. You….murderer…."

"Takato….. You need to understand…. What would your foster parents if they see you now? What will Jeri say?"

This made, Ryusei realized, Takato afraid. Takato did not the ones he cared to die. His foster parents who have taken care of him and Jeri whom understand him and act as his own sister. Takato debiomerged and Ryusei did too. Ryusei approached Takato and took out his hand.

"Takato….please forgive me. Brothers?"

Takato thought for a moment. He too took out his hand.

"Brothers."

Then they heard a familiar rumbling sound. Azulongmon was nearby. The two brothers saw Azulongmon above them.

"It's good to see both of you have sorted out your problems. Now I have a mission only capable by you two."

"What is it?"

"I want the both of you to save the other digidestineds from Apocalymon's castle."

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 26**

**Fall of the Dark Masters Part 3**

**The Dragon Future Mode**

**UlForceVeedramon has digivolved further with Alphamon's help to defeat Machinedramon. Meanwhile, Takato and Ryusei planned on how to save the captured chosens.**

**The story is back as it was read by many. The story continues but the updates will not come so soon as I'm very busy so be patient. So keep those reviews coming!**


End file.
